Memorias borradas
by Atori-chan
Summary: Él era Kuncite. Minako estaba convencida de ello. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerle regresar sus recuerdos y los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Pero, ¿quién era aquel peliblanco enmascarado que trataba de seducirla?
1. Capítulo 1

**SUMARY:** Él era Kuncite. Minako estaba convencida de ello. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerle regresar sus recuerdos y los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Pero, ¿quién era aquel peliblanco enmascarado que trataba de seducirla?

 **Parejas principales:** Kuncite x Minako

 **Parejas secundarias:** Mamoru/Endymion x Usagi/Serenity

 **Aclaraciones** : Tendrá acotaciones tanto del manga como de Cristal.

 **Género:** _Romance & Drama_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Sailor Moon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 _ **MEMORIAS BORRADAS**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

-¿Te has enterado? Vamos a tener un nuevo tutor.

-Dicen que es muy guapo y jovencísimo.

Minako dejó de atender el horizonte para enfocarse en la conversación mantenida entre las compañeras de clase que tenía delante. Aunque sería una buena excusa para intervenir, no lo haría.

Por culpa de sus deberes como guerrera, donde se había visto en la labor de ayudar en la construcción del Neo Tokio, había repetido curso. Toda una humillación para alguien como ella.

Como guerrera Venus y líder de las guerreras que era, no tendría que seguir asistiendo a algo tan bajo y poco productivo como era el instituto. Pero había sido la insistente Ami quién no había parado de darle la lata con que tenía que graduarse en el instituto como mínimo. Había añadido, además, que era una vergüenza, que de entre todas las guerreras, ella hubiese sido la única que había sacado malas notas, teniendo como consecuencia el repetir el tercer año de instituto.

Pues claro.

Ella muy entusiasmada, había participado activamente en la construcción, que se había olvidado de que también era una humana con una vida estudiantil por medio.

De hecho, había llegado a pensar que ahora que era Sailor Venus de forma permanente, que tendría que olvidarse de su identidad humana y despedirse para siempre de sus padres.

¡Pero no!

Ingenua es lo que había sido.

Ahora entendía porque tanto como Makoto como Rei no aparecían continuamente en la construcción del Neo Tokio. Todo lo contrario a Mercury. Pero, como ella era un cerebrito, no necesitaba estudiar mucho para tener altas calificaciones.

Resopló al recordar el primer día de clase y la forma en la que la habían mirado sus kohais. Ella poseía una belleza indiscutible que resaltaba allá donde fuera. Pero, cuando se enteraron de que era una repetidora, había sido la comidilla entre sus compañeras de clase, las cuales habían imaginado que se trataba de una chica simple y superficial que solo se preocupaba en estar guapa.

Y la verdad es que no era así.

Su belleza era natural. No obstante, por algo había nacido bajo el símbolo de Venus.

Además, era muy aficionada de los deportes, siendo muy buena en cualquier actividad deportiva. Aunque su deporte favorito era el voleibol, donde no había dudado en apuntarse, para poder disfrutar su último año de su deporte favorito. Aunque también, era para liberar tensiones.

¿Desde cuando una chica superficial suda la gota gorda y aún por encima, se le da perfectamente los deportes?

¡Bah!

¡Ya le daba igual!

¡Qué pensaran lo que quieran!

Y con esa idea fue por lo que se sentía sola en clase, sin ninguna amiga con la que charlar o con alguien con el que pudiera almorzar.

Se consolaba cuando Artemis aparecía de vez en cuando para visitarla. A veces, venía acompañado de Luna.

Ver a la pareja de gatos y saber que tendrían un futuro asegurado y feliz, le producía una envidia tremenda, porque ella estaba privada del amor.

El haber visto como en el futuro seguía siendo la Sailor Venus comprometida a la seguridad de la Neo Reina Serenity y del Rey Endymion, eran una clara prueba de ello.

Acces había acertado de pleno con su predicción.

Pues, ella solo había tenido un único y verdadero amor. Y éste estaba muerto. Su alma se encontraba atrapada para siempre bajo una piedra de kuncita que Mamoru guardaba y protegía.

Aunque ella junto a las otras sailors habían logrado salvar a sus respectivos amores de la oscuridad que Metalia les tenía presos, aquel alivio duró lo que un suspiro y en milésimas de segundos, su único amor junto a sus compañeros fueron destruidos sin dejar rastro.

Un lamento que había invadido no solo su corazón sino el de sus compañeras sailors. Quizás en ella más, por ser la Sailor del amor y la belleza, especialmente porque había visto cómo él la había reconocido antes de morir.

El sonido de la campana que iniciaba una nueva clase sonó y la puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando paso a su maestro, quién venía acompañado de otra persona más joven y demasiado atractivo que pondría a cualquier colegiala babeando por él, sin poder centrarse en los estudios.

Todas las adolescentes suspiraron embobadas y emocionadas. Minako, sin embargo, al verle se quedó en shock. Inconscientemente, se levantó abruptamente de la silla, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-No puede ser… -murmuró casi sin aliento.

-Buenos días –saludaba cortésmente el profesor de aquella clase, tras haber tosido para que todo sus alumnos se serenaran y se pusieran serios-. Para empezar, os anunciaré que por motivos personales, estaré ausente durante una larga temporada. En mi lugar, y como tutor de la clase, estará Kanagawa Kuncite.

¡No había ninguna duda!

¡Era él!

Pensaba Minako más pálida que el papel y a punto de echarse a llorar.

-También ocupará mi lugar como entrenador de voleibol. Creo recordar que hay alguien en esta clase que está en el club –buscando con la mirada a la alumna implicada. Al encontrársela, vio cómo aún seguía en pié y tan emotiva como si estuviera viendo a la octava maravilla del mundo a punto de desaparecer. Solo hasta que la escuchó murmurar.

-Kuncite… -y aunque lo había dicho en un susurro bajo, el tono que había empleado fue demasiado específico para que sus compañeras de clase murmurasen cosas sin sentido.

Por su parte, Kuncite puso una mueca de molestia y disgusto que congelaba a la propia Minako.

¿No la reconocía?

¿Acaso estaba nuevamente envuelto por el mal?

Su tutor de clase volvió a toser molesto y con una voz de advertencia, se dirigió tanto a ella como a Kuncite.

-Aino-san, sé que es joven y tiende a mirar a jovencitos que no son precisamente compañeros de su clase. Dado que ha repetido curso es normal. Pero, Kanagawa-sensei, aunque la joven intente seducirlo, ni se le ocurra tener relaciones con una alumna. Ya sabe la vergüenza y el escándalo que se armaría en el instituto.

-No se preocupe, Tachibana-sensei. No me interesan las jovencitas, y mucho menos las tontas superficiales.

Y esas palabras la dejaron asombrada, humillada y avergonzada. Sus compañeros de clase, no tardaron en mofarse de ella, a lo que Minako tuvo que agachar la cabeza no solo para ocultar su decepción, sino también sus lágrimas.

.

Nunca antes había agradecido tanto el que terminaran las clases.

Una vez que tocó la campana final, no tardó en recoger sus cosas rápidamente y huir de aquella clase, donde no solo había tenido doble humillación en la primera hora, sino que hasta en el resto de clases, incluso a la hora del almuerzo, sus compañeros de clase no habían parado de molestarla.

Si había decidido pasar de sus compañeras, ahora sería algo complicado.

Tenía ganas de ir a su casa humana y tirarse sobre su cama y echar a llorar como una magdalena.

A la mierda la práctica de voleibol de aquel día.

Especialmente, porque de ahora en adelante estaría ese doble de Kuncite como entrenador.

Corriendo bajo la lluvia de mayo, Minako no paraba de darle vueltas a aquel Kuncite que había aparecido, encontrándolo demasiadas semejanzas con el Kuncite que había amado tanto en su vida pasada como en esta.

Su figura.

Su voz.

Su forma de hablar.

Todo en él era idéntico.

Hasta llevaba su mismo nombre.

Se detuvo y bajo la copiosa lluvia se preguntó, ¿se trataría realmente de Kuncite?

Con la firme determinación de averiguarlo, regresó al instituto.

Tras la rápida carrera, no solo llegó jadeante, sino completamente empapada.

En el pabellón todavía no había llegado ningún compañero del equipo porque aún faltaba media hora para que empezase el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, sí que estaba él, preparando las cosas.

Al percatarse de su presencia, se giró a verla.

Se sintió momentáneamente sorprendido.

Después, lo vio acercarse a ella a paso lento y calmado, de forma que el corazón de Minako comenzase a latir a gran velocidad.

¡Era él!

Solo con él hacía que su corazón latiese de esa manera.

Estando a una distancia prudencial, Kuncite, con el entrecejo arrugado, le tiró la toalla que tenía sobre los hombros.

-Si tienes tiempo para hacer tonterías, no deberías llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

Minako se sintió ofendida.

¿Por qué era amable y crítico con ella al mismo tiempo?

Le había ofrecido su toalla, para después darle la puñalada por la espalda de que había llegado tarde, cuando todavía faltaban treinta minutos para que comenzara el entrenamiento.

Definitivamente la tenía tomada con ella.

-¿Por qué me sueltas eso de que llego tarde cuando no es cierto? –una idea vagó por su mente. Acaso…-. Lo haces aposta, ¿verdad? ¿Te estás metiendo conmigo porque te reconocí esta mañana?

El hombre se giró a verla con la ceja enarcada.

-Aunque no sé de lo que estás hablando, es cierto que me he metido contigo a propósito. Pero es solo porque desprecio a las chicas como tú.

Minako retrocedió un paso.

Aún así, no iba a rendirse en su propósito.

Era Kuncite y si había sufrido una perdida de memoria de su vida pasada, ella se lo recordaría.

-Kuncite, ¿es que no me reconoces? Soy Minako. Sailor Venus. En nuestras vidas anteriores, eras uno de los caballeros leales bajo las órdenes del príncipe Endymion y aunque yo pertenecía al reino de la Luna, tú y yo nos enamoramos. Hemos renacido bajo identidades humanas y… -Minako tuvo que detenerse al ver que él la observaba con unos ojos tan frívolos como cuando había estado bajo las ordenes de la reina Beryl.

-¡Deja de inventarte cuentos estúpidos para llamarme la atención! ¡Qué sepas que disgustan las jovencitas y más las superficiales como tú! ¡Además, tengo novia! ¡A ver si así me dejas en paz!

El dardo no pudo haber alcanzado mejor su objetivo que su corazón.

Rota por dentro y por fuera, Minako ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Tirándole la toalla bruscamente y llena de resentimiento, le gritó.

-¡IMBÉCIL!

Y se marchó corriendo bajo aquella densa lluvia.

.

Perdida y con el corazón roto, Minako había buscado consuelo en Usagi. No le había importado tener que interrumpirla en la nueva casa donde vivía con Mamoru después de que se hubieran casado. Necesitaba tanto el apoyo de alguien que solo podía pensar en ella, para que pudiera entenderla.

-Pensé que era él. Me hizo muchísima ilusión reencontrarme con él. Pero… Pero… -apretando con fuerza la falda azul, a punto de soltar en llanto. Inmediatamente, el gato blanco Artemis, saltó hacia su regazo, ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que se desahogara a gusto.

Usagi por su parte, la observaba con profunda tristeza.

Podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Entendía perfectamente el dolor que estaba padeciendo. No obstante, ella había pasado por lo mismo.

-¡Pero no es él! –negaba Minako con demasiada seguridad- ¡Solo es una copia barata de Kuncite! ¡Kuncite nunca me habría tratado como lo ha hecho él!

-Mina…

-¡Me ha llamado niñata y superficial sin apenas conocerme! ¡Me ha juzgado por ser cómo soy! ¡Kuncite no era de esos!

-No sabría yo que decirte –interrumpió Mamoru. Las dos chicas lo miraron donde sobre sus manos llevaba gran caja de cristal-. La gema donde estaba el alma de Kuncite ha desaparecido –y esa noticia sorprendió a las dos rubias-. Las tenía bien guardadas, así que es imposible que me haya sido robada. Sin embargo –bajando la cabeza arrepentido-, es verdad que desde que nació Chibiusa las he tenido muy desatendidas –sintiéndose mal por haberse olvidado de sus amigos, que tanta fidelidad le habían prestado, incluso muertos.

-¡Entonces han debido de robártela! ¡Y seguro que ha sido ese falso Kuncite! –las ideas que se formaban en la cabeza de Minako eran tan exageradas hasta el punto de llegar a pensar- ¡Seguro que es algún enemigo que trata de despistarnos y…!

-Calma, Mina, calma. Estás imaginando cosas de las que puedes estar equivocada –dijo Usagi.

-Pero… -quiso replicar.

-Será mejor que me acerque a tu instituto para averiguar si ese hombre es realmente Kuncite –sugirió Mamoru-. Soy capaz de reconocer si uno de los míos es un farsante o no.

-¡Mamo-chan! –murmuró Usagi feliz de que su marido quisiera ayudar a una de sus mejores amigas.

.

De camino a casa, Minako se sentía mejor. El haberse desahogado con Usagi, le había sentado bien. Puede que todavía le doliesen los ojos y tuviese cierta moquera, pero el saber que el propio Mamoru iba a ayudarla a desenmascarar a ese falso Kuncite, le producía un sentimiento de alivio.

Pues, aunque le habían mostrado pruebas de que podría ser el verdadero donde cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera renacido con sus recuerdos perdidos, Minako estaba convencidísima de que era un enemigo.

Kuncite nunca juzgaría a las personas por cómo eran.

Eso lo sabía muy bien ya que en sus anteriores vidas, se había sentido maravillado de que una mujer tan bella como ella fuese la líder de las guerreras.

.

 _-Eres el ejemplo perfecto de que no se puede juzgar a las personas por su apariencia._

.

Por eso, no se podía creer que él fuese el hombre que tanto amaba.

Además, él nunca había sido hombre de estar con distintas chicas. Su única misión era la de hacerse fuerte para poder proteger a su príncipe Endymion. Y aquel hombre no había dudado en tener una novia.

Se regocijó pensando que seguramente sería una mujer estúpida, sin ningún encanto y que le pondría los cuernos cada dos por tres.

Pensar de esa manera, la hacía sentirme mejor, aunque no fuera lo correcto. Por lo menos, no tenía a Artemis para reprocharla.

Aunque el gato había querido acompañarla, dado su estado lamentable, Minako había insistido en que se quedara con Luna y su hijita recién nacida, Diana.

De pronto, una silueta frente suya hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Ante ella y en medio de la oscura noche, había aparecido un hombre vestido completamente de blanco de capa del mismo color. Llevaba las mismas ropas caballerescas que Kuncite y sus compañeros. Con una máscara que tapaba parte de su rostro y su media melena recogida en una coleta baja, el primer instinto de Minako fue el de sacar su pluma para transformarse. Pero cuando él, en un movimiento casi instantáneo, la inmovilizó abrazándola, la chica se sintió totalmente aturdida y seducida ante el aroma que emanaba aquel hombre.

Era muy alto con unas facciones muy maduras. La máscara le impedía ver el color de sus ojos.

Aún así, sentía aquella calidez reconfortante y demasiado familiar.

-Por fin volvemos a vernos, princesa Venus.

El que la reconociera la sorprendió tanto, como la unión de sus labios contra los suyos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Al igual que otras nuevas publicaciones que hice, ¡Cómo deseaba escribir un fic largo de Kuncite x Venus!

A diferencia de las otras publicaciones de los mangas/animes que no suelo escribir, con esta pareja tengo tantas ideas que me gustaría publicarlas todas.

Pero tiempo a tiempo. Primero iré con este proyecto. Y lo hago en un día donde cumplo doce años en la página.

Hace dos años, hice un oneshoot de esta pareja. Y ahora, lo hago con un fic largo, porque en un corto es imposible plasmar todo lo que tengo para ellos.

Así que solo espero que os guste y disfrutéis de este fic.

Muchos saludos a todos.

.

 _ **-FICS ACTUALIZADOS/PUBLICADOS HOY 06/12/15-**_

ACTUALIZADOS

 _Calles nocturnas_ (crossover: sorato, sesshrin, sasusaku)

 _La razón_ (sorato)

 _Digimon: The New World_ (sorato)

 _Muñeca eterna y maldita_ (sesshrin)

 _Apocalipsis demoníaco_ (sesshrin)

 _Ella es mi nuera_ (sasusaku)

 _Cuentos populares_ (sasusaku)

PUBLICACIONES

 _Accidente_ (Gabumon x Piyomon DIGIMON)

 _Límites infranqueables_ (Takeru x Hikari y Patamon x Gatomon DIGIMON)

 _Triángulo de espinas_ (Ren x Kyoko SKIP BEAT)

 _Falsa rendición_ (Terry x Candy CANDY CANDY)

 _Memorias borradas_ (Kuncite x Minako SAILOR MOON)

.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	2. Capítulo 2

**SUMARY:** Él era Kuncite. Minako estaba convencida de ello. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerle regresar sus recuerdos y los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Pero, ¿quién era aquel peliblanco enmascarado que trataba de seducirla?

 **Pareja principal:** Kuncite x Minako

 **Parejas secundarias:** Mamoru/Endymion x Usagi/Serenity

 **Aclaraciones** : Tendrá acotaciones tanto del manga como de Cristal.

 **Género:** _Romance & Drama_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Sailor Moon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 _ **MEMORIAS BORRADAS**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

Hastiado, aburrido y hasta con sueño, así se sentía el nuevo profesor de aquel prestigioso instituto público.

Aunque era su segundo día como docente, los altos cargos ya lo habían encasquetado como responsable de la entrada, para vigilar que todos aquellos mocosos de instituto llegasen sin problemas y en condiciones.

A pesar de que tenía veintisiete años, sabía muy bien lo que era estar en la edad del pavo y la actitud rebelde que experimentan los adolescentes en esa época tan peligrosa donde saben de todo, y al mismo tiempo, nada del mundo exterior.

El trabajo de un profesor, especialmente para los de instituto, consiste en redirigir a los alumnos para evitar que cometan errores muy graves que a la larga podrían llegar a arrepentirse, así como lo típico de darles la educación necesaria para que puedan asistir a la última etapa escolar de sus vidas y convertirse en personas de provecho.

Claro que en el caso de Kuncite, como profesor, no podría predicarse con lo establecido.

Había estudiado docencia, simplemente por el hecho de que así tendría más libertad para su vida personal y también porque era un trabajo estable y tranquilo.

Qué ingenuo había sido.

Aunque era cierto de que le sobraba el tiempo para pasarlo con su novia, eso de que fuera un trabajo estable, solo lo sería dentro de unos años, cuando adquiriera verdadera experiencia. O también si tuviera la suerte de que lo admitieran de forma indefinida en aquella escuela.

Lo que sí podría decir con absoluta seguridad, es que la vida como profesor, no era tan tranquila como se esperaba.

La prueba había estado en el día anterior, donde no solo había obtenido la atracción de todas las chicas de su clase, sino que además, una de ellas, la típica rubita superficial, le había ocasionado más de un problema.

Había sido nada más llegar, donde ella, lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Y lo peor de todo, había sido delante de su supervisor, el cual le había dado la primera y última advertencia de no mezclarse sentimentalmente con las alumnas.

Por él no habría problema.

Tenía novia y estaba muy bien con ella.

Pero aquella rubita le había echado el ojo.

Como si su mala suerte no fuese suficiente, aquella chiquilla también estaba en el club de voleibol que dirigía (algo que no le encajaba, pues para él, aquella rubia era del tipo frágil que solo se preocupa por su aspecto antes que sudar la gota gorda), y aparte de dar la nota llegando tarde, le había soltado no sé que cuento raro de Venus y de caballeros. Y tras rechazarla, se había marchado con lágrimas, como si creyese en serio que hubiese algo entre ellos.

¡Qué chica tan problemática le había tocado!

¡Y todo eso el primer día!

Se llevó las manos a las sienes para calmar aquel dolor punzante que le había venido de repente. Como hoy también, le soltase chorradas, hablaría directamente con el director para que hiciese algo. Mejor prevenir que crearse problemas por culpa de un amor desinteresado por parte de una adolescente.

Porque eso es lo que era.

Un amor desinteresado que la superficial deseaba conseguir, solo porque era presa joven y no era por echarse flores, pero también tenía un atractivo que muchos hombres envidiarían.

De repente sintió algo contra su pierna. Al bajar la cabeza, se encontró con un gatito gris, quién felizmente y como si lo conociera de toda la vida, se restregaba contra él.

El gato al sentirse observado, lo miró directamente, donde Kuncite pudo apreciar una curiosa media luna en la frente de ese cachorro de gato.

Sonrió tanto por la extrañeza de aquella marca, como por la atención silenciosa que pedía.

-¿Y tú? –cogiéndolo- ¿De dónde has salido?

En respuesta, el gatito… o más bien, la gatita, por lo que podía apreciar al verla más de cerca, maulló suavemente.

Aquella situación le produjo más gracia al peliblanco. Sin importarle que los alumnos que entraban lo mirasen raro, comenzó a hablarle a la gatita.

-Has tenido suerte de que me gustan los gatos –acariciándole la cabecita-. Si te hubieras acercado a otro, habrías salido mal parada, gatita.

-Tiene buena intuición –fue la voz de un desconocido cerca de su persona.

Kuncite dirigió su mirada hacia quién hablado, encontrándose con un hombre de más o menos su edad y que cargaba a un bebé, el cual dormía placidamente en sus brazos.

Sorpresivamente, la pequeña gata saltó de Kuncite al suelo, para situarse al lado del recién llegado y restregarse contra su pantalón. En respuesta, el hombre le dio una hermosa sonrisa al animal y después volvió a enfocarse en Kuncite.

-Diana sabe cuando un humano es amable y bondadoso, así que no hay problema.

-¿Diana?

-Sí. Es el nombre de la gatita de mi hija Chibiusa.

Kuncite no pudo evitar asomar su sorpresa, al descubrir como aquel hombre era ya padre siendo tan joven. Así a simple vista, aparentaba tener veinte años o incluso menos.

Por su cabeza, no paraba de imaginar mil y una situaciones desfavorables que lo habían llevado a cargar con la responsabilidad de la paternidad. Desde que la mujer se había aprovechado de él, hasta el hecho de que lo habían obligado a casarse por dejar preñada a la mujer.

-Parece que le ha sorprendido que sea padre con tan solo veintitrés años –aportó el hombre, donde si Kuncite ya estaba sorprendido, ahora lo estaba mucho más, al descubrir que era más joven de lo que aparentaba.

-Bueno… -tosió ligeramente tras recuperarse de la impresión-. Supongo que la gente al final hace lo que le da la gana. Mientras asuma su responsabilidad.

Y para más sorpresa de Kuncite, el joven soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Kuncite ofendido.

-Nada, nada. Solo que me recuerda a un viejo amigo que me dijo algo parecido hace tiempo. A propósito –cambiando de tema-, usted debe de ser Kanagawa Kuncite, el nuevo profesor, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo es que me conoce?

-Me llamo Chiba Mamoru y digamos que soy uno de los tutores responsables de una de sus alumnas. Quería pedirle disculpas y comprensión por los problemas que ella puede ocasionarle. Pero ha tenido que repetir curso por circunstancias poderosas. Y ahora se encuentra compatibilizando sus estudios con su trabajo.

Las palabras de aquel hombre no podían ser más que extrañas.

No entendía nada de nada.

Para empezar, no recordaba que alguna de sus alumnas se apellidase Chiba. Y tampoco había visto en la ficha de sus estudiantes, a ninguno que tuviese la custodia de una persona ajena.

-¿Mamoru?

El nombre de aquel hombre de boca de la chica de sus pesadillas, hizo que se sintiera alterado.

Casi con resignación, se giró a verla. Sin embargo, encontró en su expresión una inmensa serenidad, como si lo ocurrido ayer nunca hubiese existido. Algo que lo aliviaba y que lo hacía pensar que por fin se había dado por vencida. O quizás…

La rubia conocía al tal Mamoru. Por lo que dedujo que era la rubia del cual Mamoru era el tutor.

Entonces, era probable que la rubia se portase decentemente solo porque estaba aquel hombre delante.

-Hola, Minako –saludó el hombre, confirmando así las sospechas de Kuncite.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como Artemis se marchó esta mañana preocupado para ver que tal estabas, venía a buscarlo para que se ocupe de Diana, mientras Usako y yo estamos con las labores que tú ya sabes.

Fue entonces cuando Kuncite advirtió que al lado de Minako había un gato blanco con la misma marca que la gatita gris. Le pareció extraño, que aquel gato le observase fijamente, casi de forma intimidante, como si él fuera un asesino o algo parecido.

-Artemis, vete con Mamoru. De verdad que estoy bien, no te preocupes.

A Kuncite le pareció realmente impresionante, como el gato blanco había observado a la rubia con sorpresa, como si pudiera entender el lenguaje humano. Después, dejó caer la cabeza, rendido a su petición e ir hasta donde estaba Mamoru y la pequeña gatita.

Estaba impresionado por lo bien amaestrados que estaban aquellos gatos.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Mamoru.

Y la rubia entró a la estancia escolar sin haberle saludado ni hecho nada raro.

Definitivamente, la presencia de aquel hombre tendría que influir mucho para que ella se comportara como una chica normal y corriente.

-¿Decepcionado? –le preguntó de repente, tras ver cómo no había apartado sus ojos de ella en ningún momento.

-¿De qué? –respondió Kuncite sin entender aquella pregunta.

-Supongo que nada. Por el momento –agregando en un tono tan bajo que Kuncite no alcanzó a escuchar-. Un placer conocerlo, Kanagawa-san. Le encargo a Minako.

Y el hombre, tras acunar mejor a su hija, se dio la vuelta, seguido de los dos gatos.

Por su parte, Kuncite no dejaba de mirarlo con algo rondando por su mente.

-¡Chiba-san! –llamándolo. El aludido se detuvo y se giró para verle-. Me gustaría que viniera después de clases, para hablar sobre Aino-san.

Como respuesta, Mamoru sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Con ello, Kuncite se sintió más tranquilo. Mientras aquel hombre estuviera presente, no tendría que lidiar con la rubia, salvo en clases. Pero al menos, durante la entrada y la salida, no le daría ningún numerito a la vista de todo el mundo.

.

-Es él –dijo Mamoru convencido y emocionado, lejos del radio auditivo de su viejo amigo.

El saber que se había reencarnado le transmitía una enorme felicidad. La misma que Usako cuando había encontrado a todas sus antiguas compañeras.

-Es muy probable, alteza –apoyaba Diana la teoría-. Cuando estuve con él, sentí la misma esencia que la vuestra.

-No hay que confiarnos –decretó Artemis receloso. Aunque él también tenía claro que aquel hombre era el Kuncite que conocían, el ser compañero de Minako y ver cuántas lágrimas había derramado por él, hacía que sintiera rencor hacia aquel individuo.

-Comprendo tu situación, Artemis. Pero ni Usako ni yo, podemos dejar que Venus se enfrente a un debate emocional sola. Tanto ella como yo, sabemos las consecuencias que eso supone.

Artemis bajó la cabeza recordando las numerosas batallas que los futuros reyes del milenio de plata habían tenido. En todas y en cada una de ellas, siempre había reinado la incertidumbre y la fragilidad en la relación entre Mamoru y Usagi. No importaba que su destino ya estuviera escrito que el ser humano siempre era una persona desconfiada por naturaleza, sobre todo cuando siempre había terceros de por medio.

Y aunque todos aquellos dramas habían llegado a un final feliz, la tristeza, las lágrimas y el dolor eran cicatrices que aún a día de hoy, seguían curándose con el poder del amor.

-Investigaré también a ese hombre –decretó el gato resignado.

Aunque quisiera mucho a Minako, no quería que pasase por lo mismo que Usagi y Mamoru. Sobre todo si esta vez era el hombre de su vida.

-¡Yo te ayudaré, papá! –exclamó Diana entusiasmada.

Mamoru sonrió agradecido.

Con la vista clavada en el frente, Mamoru recordó las múltiples ocasiones en las que Kuncite le había ayudado.

Con él había aprendido el arte de la espada.

Él había sido su confidente y encubridor principal cuando se escapaba para ver a la princesa Serenity en sus vidas pasadas.

E incluso muerto, había prestado su ayuda y ánimos en espíritu.

Ahora que había vuelto a reencarnarse, había llegado el momento de agradecerle por todo aquello.

.

Kuncite observaba el partido de entrenamiento de voleibol con mucha atención. Aunque concretamente, esa atención se enfocaba exclusivamente en la rubita, quién, a diferencia de sus compañeras de equipo, jugaba aquel partido con garra y determinación. Tenía que admitir que como jugadora de voleibol era realmente muy buena. También tenía que reconocer, que vista así, corriendo y saltando sin parar, rompía con aquel esquema que se había forjado de que era una superficial que solo se preocupaba por su aspecto. Incluso ese día en clase, se había mostrado estudiosa y tranquila.

¡Como una alumna normal!

Y él todo preocupado por la que le liaría hoy.

¿Sería que tras su rechazo, ella se había rendido definitivamente?

¡No!

No tenía sentido.

¿Sería entonces que el tal Mamoru le había dicho algo en cuanto a su comportamiento?

-…

Bueno…

Daba igual cómo fuera, que parecía que por fin tendría una vida normal y tranquila como profesor de aquel instituto.

Tras escuchar cómo la pelota había tocado de forma violenta, Kuncite se encontró con aquella Minako disfrutando de aquel deporte y luego celebrándolo con las compañeras.

Cogiendo el silbato lo usó para dar finalizado la práctica de ese día.

-Es todo por hoy. Ya podéis marcharos –sentenció Kuncite.

De camino al vestuario, el equipo de Minako seguía celebrando la victoria, como si hubieran ganado un partido importante. Por su parte, las que habían perdido, juraban ganarles en el próximo partido de entrenamiento. Minako por su parte solo reía por la actitud de sus compañeras. De reojo, observó cómo Kuncite se encargaba de recoger el equipo que habían usado.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

No sabía porqué, pero, a través de esa pose, Minako podía ver a aquel Kuncite que día a día se esforzaba en ser un digno caballero del príncipe Endymion.

Siempre fortaleciéndose física y mentalmente o entrenando con la espada con sus compañeros, con el príncipe o solo.

Suspiró con añoranza al tiempo en que se apoyaba contra la pared, al recordar aquella primera vez en la que habían estado solos por primera vez.

La princesa le había pedido que la acompañara a la Tierra y que la cubriese de su madre y del resto de las Sailor Senshi. Por aquel tiempo, solo ella sabía de su romance y de sus escapaditas para encontrarse con el príncipe Endymion.

Tras dejarla en manos de su enamorado, ella había decidido dar una vuelta por la Tierra para entretenerse.

Fue entonces cuando lo había visto.

.

 _El sonido de una espada blandiendo al viento, había llamado la atención de Venus._

 _Por curiosidad y por precaución en relación a su princesa, se fue acercando al lugar. Tras apartar el arbusto que indicaba la procedencia de ese sonrido, Venus se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir a Kuncite, el líder de los caballeros del príncipe Endymion y su amor secreto._

 _Ese día no portaba su traje característico como caballero, sino uno más ligero y cómodo que le permitía practicar con la espada con más facilidad. Eso fue como un detonante en el corazón de Venus, pues no solo admiraba maravillada el esfuerzo que aquel Caballero tenía al blandir su espada contra la nada, sino que además, podía apreciar con claridad ese cuerpo bien tonificado que lo hacía más atractivo donde muchas chicas llorarían por estar en sus brazos._

 _Embobada como estaba, podrían atacar a su princesa o a ella misma._

 _Por eso, cuando Kuncite dejó de blandir la espada para hacer un pequeño alto,, acabó por percatarse de su presencia._

 _-¿Venus? –la aludida se puso colorada de pies a cabeza por ser descubierta- ¿Qué haces aquí en la Tierra?_

 _-Ah, bueno… Yo… -poniéndose nerviosa. Ya era vergonzoso que hubiera estado en la babia, admirándolo como una tonta, para que aún por encima se pusiera en evidencia descaradamente y él la tomase por una estúpida-. Vine a acompañar a la princesa –riéndose, para ocultar sus nervios y lo que aquel hombre le provocaba._

 _Kuncite sonrió como ella y relajó su cuerpo._

 _-Así que el príncipe ha quedado hoy con ella. Muy mal por su parte en no avisarme. Creo que no le dejaré ganar en nuestra próxima práctica –soltando una cálida sonrisa._

 _Aliviada por el buen ambiente que Kuncite había creado, Venus avanzó hacia una de las piedras donde reposaba una botella de agua y una toalla. Cogiéndola, se la ofreció para que se secase el sudor que perlaba por todo su cuerpo._

 _-Supongo que es porque confía en su propia fuerza. Algún día tendrá que desenvolverse por sí mismo, para ser un buen Rey._

 _Con los ojos agrandados de sorpresa, Kuncite volvió a sonreír con gentileza._

 _-Tienes razón. Pero también necesita su propio espacio personal para relajarse y divertirse, como ahora._

 _Tras secarse el sudor, le devolvió la toalla dispuesto a volver a la práctica. Viéndolo, Venus se mordió el labio inferior._

 _-¿Te molesto si estoy aquí? –preguntó algo dubitativa._

 _-Para nada. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras._

 _Apretando más la toalla, como si aquello le sirviera como valor para continuar hablando, le preguntó:_

 _-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu entrenamiento? –Kuncite la miró con curiosidad-. Quizás no sea buena con la espada, pero mejor que estar haciéndolo solo._

 _El líder de los caballeros de Endymion quedó impactado al ver como aquella guerrera le mostraba una radiante sonrisa, percatándose por primera vez de lo hermosa que era, como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez. Aunque sus vasallos rumoreasen sobre la belleza que poseía Sailor Venus, él no se había dado cuenta de que tan cierto era hasta ahora. La primera vez que la había visto, la había visto como una mujer más. Pero ahora, su belleza, su calor y hasta su inocencia lo habían cautivado por completo._

 _Curvó una sonrisa, intrigado en saber si también lo cautivaría en fuerza. Estaba convencido de que aquella guerrera sería una digna oponente, no por algo era la líder de las Sailor Senshi, las guardianas de la princesa de la Luna._

 _-Está bien. Pero no esperes que sea condescendiente._

 _._

 _Kuncite y Venus estuvieron entrenando hasta caer exhaustos. De hecho, quizás porque estaban muy concentrados en la práctica o porque ambos se lo pasaban bien, que habían perdido la noción de tiempo. Por experiencia, sabían que dentro de muy poco, la princesa regresaría al lado de su guardiana para regresar a la Luna, a su hogar. Un tiempo muy corto, pero que Venus aprovecharía para mantener una charla algo íntima con Kuncite. Se enteraría pocos días después, que Kuncite mantenía los mismos pensamientos de ella._

 _Si el caballero ya se había quedado impresionado por su belleza y su inocencia con una simple sonrisa, el descubrir que también era alguien fuerte y talentosa, hacía que de ahora en adelante, prohibiese a sus vasallos que hablasen sobre Venus ante su presencia._

 _-Eres tal y cómo me había imaginado –dijo de pronto Kuncite._

 _Venus se puso roja ante ese comentario doble intencionado._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –mirándole, aunque él seguía con sus ojos puestos en el horizonte._

 _-Como tus compañeras y tú andáis con ropa inapropiada para luchar y con tacones, los otros Shittennou pensaban que no estabais capacitadas para el combate –ante esos pensamientos, Venus estuvo por protestar y dejarle en claro que la ropa no tenía nada que ver con la fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera formular alguna queja, Kuncite continuó-. Pero hoy has demostrado que no solo podrías con los soldados que tengo a mi cargo, sino que serías una rival dura de pelar para Nephrite. Eres el ejemplo perfecto de que no se puede juzgar a las personas por su apariencia._

 _Venus abrió la boca sorprendida por aquellas palabras tan reconfortantes. Pues, por lo que sabía, Kuncite, como líder, era el más fuerte de los Shittennou, y en la cola, le seguía Nephrite. Saber que su amado Kuncite la consideraba realmente poderosa, la ponía loca de emoción y una sonrisa imposible de ocultar._

 _-Seguramente, perderías si te enfrentases con él –apoyando las manos sobre la hierba para mirar ahora el cielo que tenía sobre su cabeza-. Pero seguro que le darías más de una patada en el culo, y una buena lección de que no hay que infravalorar a una guerrera por su aspecto y por su ropa, ¿no? –mirándola directamente con una sonrisa sincera._

 _Aquella forma de pensar que Kuncite tenía, fue otro rasgo que enamoró más a Venus. Aquel hombre no solo era atractivo, fuerte, valeroso, hábil y agradable, sino que además, era una persona tan buena que no tachaba a la gente por su apariencia. Ya no le importó mostrar sus sonrojos ante él o estar con la guardia baja. Estaba tan a gusto con ese hombre, que ahora entendía a su princesa cuando estaba en compañía del príncipe Endymion._

 _-Completamente de acuerdo –riéndose, por lo que él rió con ella ofreciendo la estampa de una hermosa vista de dos enamorados que se lo pasaban divinamente._

.

Quién le iba a decir que aquellas risas no durarían mucho. Aunque había tenido la oportunidad de tener una relación amorosa, ésta, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras, había sido muy corta. Aún así, había sido el tiempo suficiente para que tanto ella como sus amigas y los Shittennou tuviesen un amor fuerte y profundo como el de sus príncipes.

A pesar de que todos habían muerto por culpa de la revelación de los habitantes de la Tierra, se habían reencarnado posteriormente. Los Shittennou como villanos al servicio de su enemigo mortal. Todos habían perdido la memoria, excepto ella. La dura batalla mantenida con Acces, o más bien, Adonis, había hecho que fragmentos del pasado se juntaran como una bomba y despertase como la auténtica Sailor Venus.

Suspiró con tristeza al recordar lo doloroso que había sido encontrarse con Kuncite cara a cara y tener que enfrentarse con él.

Ella había intentado pelear con él y detenerlo. Como guerrera del amor, había tenido la esperanza de hacer que volviera a su yo verdadero. Al final, había descubierto, que por muy guerrera del amor y líder que fuese, necesitaba del apoyo y la fuerza de sus amigas para poder devolverlos a la normalidad.

Y lo habían conseguido.

A Minako casi se le caen las lágrimas al recordar, cómo segundos después de que volviesen a ser como eran, donde Kuncite la había mirado con absoluto arrepentimiento, fueron reducidos a la nada por Metallia.

Antes de que cayera la primera lágrima, Minako la apartó para tornarse decidida y seguir observando al hombre de su vida.

Ya no existían rivalidades ni oscuridad por medio.

El destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Pero, había algo que la confundía.

Aquel hombre era Kuncite. No había ninguna duda. La presencia serena y hasta emocionada de Mamoru se lo confirmaba. Sin embargo, Kuncite no recordaba nada de su vida pasada y la relación que habían tenido juntos.

Al mismo tiempo, existía un Kuncite que aparecía como un héroe disfrazado que sabía quién era ella y que recordaba lo que tenían juntos.

Se tocó los labios recordando el beso que le habían dado la noche anterior.

Aunque al principio la había confundido con su máscara, cuando la había besado con el fuego de la pasión, su mente viajó a su vida pasada, reviviendo aquel momento tan claramente como la relación que habían tenido.

Su cuerpo había reconocido aquella forma de besar.

Quizás durante toda su existencia, incluyendo su vida pasada, había sido besada por varios hombres, pero su cuerpo le decía que se trataba de Kuncite.

Por eso, atribuía a que debían existir dos Kuncite. Aquel que tenía delante de sus ojos y que no se acordaba de nada. Y otro que aparecía disfrazado y dispuesto a amarla.

Si le contase el problema a Mercury, seguro que le daría una respuesta rápida y concisa. Pero si le contara que su amado se había reencarnado por segunda vez, cabía la posibilidad de que se sintiese triste y frustrada de ser la única en poder volver a encontrarse con el hombre de su vida.

Solo podía contar con la ayuda de Usagi y de Mamoru. Y quizás la de su compañero Artemis. A él, nunca podría ocultarle nada de lo que le pasaba.

Sino fuera por Artemis, nunca se hubiera convertido en Sailor V para descubrir más tarde, quién era realmente. Aunque su deber había sido el de guiarla y ayudarla, también había estado a su lado en los malos momentos animándola y reconfortándola.

Y si le pedía a Artemis que investigase sobre la otra entidad de Kuncite.

Porque…

¿Sería su espíritu con sus memorias fuera de su cuerpo?

¿Sería él mismo donde sus recuerdos acudían por la noche?

De una u otra manera, ambos Kuncite eran el mismo ser y tenía unas enormes ganas de encontrárselo y preguntárselo directamente.

Eso si su beso no la hacía perder el juicio, donde solo pensaba en querer ser abrazada y amada por él.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí, Aino-san?

Minako se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Una voz monótoma, que aunque no era despreciable, sonaba bastante molesta.

-Ehhh… se me olvidó algo –excusándose con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Si le decía que se había quedado empanada recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos, la volvería a mirar con indiferencia y desprecio. Y si quería hacerle recordar quién era, no tendría que ir tan directa y de golpe. Tenía que ser prudente y contenerse.

Mientras hacía que buscaba lo que se olvidaba, Minako miró de reojo al hombre. Él no le devolvía la mirada y seguía con la tarea de recoger el equipo de voleibol.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que volvería como tutor de su clase y profesor y encargado de su deporte favorito?

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

Aunque el destino le había echado un cable en situarlo cerca de ella, él no la recordaba para nada y no hacía más que sentirse molesto con su presencia.

Bueno, que también llevaba un día desde que lo había visto. Y no le extrañaba que tuviera tan mal impresión de ella. Pues, reconocía que el día anterior, debido a la emoción y la sorpresa de volverlo a ver, se había pasado un poco, donde no pensaba con la cabeza y en el lugar en el que estaban.

También, reconocía que se había llevado un buen golpe tras enterarse que tenía novia.

Aún así…

¿Cuántas relaciones de pareja se rompen al año?

Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Estarían juntos para siempre.

Kuncite se lo había dicho.

Así que debía convencerle de quién era realmente y traerle de vuelta sus recuerdos.

-Esto… Kanagawa-sensei –aunque ardía en deseos de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, tenía que mantener la discreción sino quería que continuara mirándola como una loca- ¿Quiere que le ayude a recoger? –el hombre la miró con curiosidad y en alerta-. Aunque no lo hago mucho en mi casa, pero mejor que estar haciéndolo solo.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Kuncite analizó a su alumna.

No había indicios obsesivos, sino una petición de lo más corriente y formal.

-Como quieras –respondió, volviendo a la labor.

Minako se sintió feliz y contenta. Por fin una vez donde no la trataba con frivolidad. Casi quiso gritar y saltar a sus brazos para clamar su alegría.

Pero…

Tensó el cuerpo, contó hasta diez y se tranquilizó.

Tenía que moderarse, se recordó.

Por la noche, cuando apareciera el Kuncite desahogaría todas esas emociones contenidas.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Mis más humildes disculpas!

Quería actualizar este fic para el seis de enero como regalo de Reyes y creedme que tuve el capítulo hecho, pero no me gustó nada en cómo había quedado y eso acabó por bloquearme y perjudicar las continuaciones que pretendía hacer.

No solo acabé por reescribir el capítulo entero, sino que le cambié muchísimas cosas. De hecho, solo la parte en que Mamoru se encuentra con Kuncite, es lo único que mantuve. El resto, totalmente nuevo. Mi mente echó a volar, cambiando por completo lo que quería que sucediese en este capítulo.

Así que tras desbloquearme, hacer otras cosas para calmarme y haber estado en cama enfermita vuelvo con energías renovadas y dispuesta a continuar con las historias.

Yendo al fic, como no quise dejaros con mal sabor de boca, puse una escena del pasado entre ellos, tanto como para justificar su romance, como para futura escena del dejavhú señalada en la historia.

Pues como último, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y darle una oportunidad a este primer fic largo de _Sailor Moon_ que hago. Y sentirme contenta por vuestras palabras, porque no sabéis cuanto emocionan y motivan.

Muchos besos y saludos.

Recordad que para información sobre mis fics, dudas o lo que sea, podéis encontrarme en mi página de FACE que está puesta en mi profile de .

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Una sonrisa melancólica escapaba de los labios de Mamoru.

Ver a su antiguo compañero y a Venus haciendo algo tan simple como habitual como era el recoger el equipo de voleibol era algo que le transmitía cierta nostalgia.

Aunque en su vida pasada él estuviera profundamente enamorado de su ahora esposa, había sido testigo del romance que había tenido el líder de los Shittennou y Venus.

Sonrió con melancolía al recordar cómo se ponía cómo un volcán a punto de explotar cuando sus compañeros comentaban sobre la belleza de aquella guerrera. Aquello era un buen motivo para picarlo, consiguiendo lo inédito, que se pusiera rojo de vergüenza. Eso simbolizaba un amor verdadero y no pasajero, como a veces se temía. Ya él estaba tocando fuego al relacionarse con la Luna, cómo para trastocar sentimentalmente a la líder de las Sailors y provocar la ira de los habitantes de la Luna.

Dejó de pensar en su vida pasada, de lo contrario, recordaría la tragedia vivida y eso era un sabor muy amargo del que todavía sentía algo de culpa.

Tosió ligeramente para llamar la atención de profesor y alumna.

-¿Mamoru?

El tono de voz de Minako parecía confuso, como si no entendiera su presencia. Pero cuando Artemis apareció ante ella, echándose a sus brazos, le ofreció una dulce sonrisa y unos cuantos mimos que el gato blanco agradeció con un ronroneo.

-Vine a traerte a Artemis.

A través del comentario de Mamoru, Minako pudo captar la indirecta. Artemis seguía estando preocupado por ella que había decidido hacerle compañía todas las noches. El gato debía suponer que estaría tan triste y desolada, que por mucho que aparentase, necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara. Y en esos casos, solo él era el ser más indicado.

-Supongo que por mucho que diga, te quedarás a mi lado, ¿no? –objetó Minako con un suspiro de resignación, con su mirada puesta en el gato.

Con una afirmativa de su cabeza, Minako volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

-Está bien. Iré a cambiarme –luego se dirigió a Kuncite-. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Por supuesto –contestó el hombre continuando con su labor, mientras que para sus adentros seguía asombrándose de que el gato pudiera entender el lenguaje humano.

Dejando a Artemis en el suelo, Minako salió corriendo rumbo al vestuario. Cuando Mamoru vio que la chica ya no estaba en su radio auditivo, se centró en Kuncite, que desde que había llegado, no había parado de seguir con lo suyo.

-Disculpe, Kanagawa-san –llamándolo.

-Dígame –girándose para verlo directamente.

-Siento venir tan tarde a hablar con usted, pero me he visto ocupado con ciertos asuntos personales.

Kuncite frunció el cejo sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, solo hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Aquella mañana le había pedido que se presentara al terminar las clases, para hablar de la rubita. Siendo en realidad, una excusa para evitar los numeritos de cuento de hadas que la adolescente se formaba. Sin embargo, dado el comportamiento decente de hoy, parece no sería necesario. Aún así, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Dejando la caja con las pelotas de voleibol en el suelo, se fue acercando al hombre. De repente, se vio obligado a detenerse cuando el gato blanco se colocó al lado de Mamoru, mirándolo con cierto recelo, como si no se fiara de él.

-¿Ocurre algo con Minako? –abriendo así la conversación.

Kuncite soltó una mueca por lo absurda teoría que se formaba acerca del gato. Aclarándose la garganta, se centró en aquel joven padre.

-No es por entrometerme en su vida personal, pero esta mañana me ha dicho que usted es su tutor y que además ella tiene otro trabajo –pausando tras un asentimiento leve por parte de Mamoru-. Aunque el instituto permite que sus alumnos trabajen a media jornada, tampoco tienen olvidarse de sus estudios –otro asentimiento por parte de Mamoru, estando de acuerdo con lo que decía-. Y ella es alguien que ha repetido curso. Puedo suponer que ha debido ser por algún asunto trágico familiar y que por eso, usted ha tomado su custodia. Pero si ella realmente quiere sacarse el título, le aconsejo que deje de trabajar.

En realidad, a Kuncite le importaba bien poco la vida de sus alumnos y si ciertas circunstancias podrían afectarle o no al estudio, pero necesitaba una excusa bastante convincente para hablar con aquel hombre, en vez de decirle, que se presentara para que su pupila no le diera un numerito de los suyos.

Por su parte, Mamoru malinterpretó sus palabras, creyendo que Kuncite sentía cierto interés por la jovencita. En cierta forma, se sentía aliviado de que no le hubiera pasado como a él al reencarnarse como Chiba Mamoru, donde no había recordado los sentimientos que había tenido hacia Usako y lo que había sido en su vida pasada. Sino fuera por el destino que había obrado graciosamente, juntándolos en una misma época y lugar, seguiría estando perdido sobre quién era realmente.

-En realidad, ella no ha sufrido ningún asunto trágico familiar. Vive feliz con sus padres en una casa bien acomodada y tiene muchas amigas que la quieren y que siempre estarán a su lado.

La cara de Kuncite expresaba la pregunta sobre cómo era posible entonces que él, siendo tan joven y padre de un bebé, fuera su tutor.

-Soy su tutor –aclaraba Mamoru imaginando su confusión-, pero lo seré oficialmente cuando termine sus estudios, ya que ella está comprometida con alguien.

La alarma del peliblanco volvió a ser malinterpretada por Mamoru, creyendo que era por el hecho de que ella estuviera comprometida con otro hombre, en vez de con Usako como guerrera de la luna que debe proteger y respetar sobre todas las cosas.

Pero la realidad era que Kuncite sentía sorpresa de que la rubita teniendo con quién casarse, lo persiguiese como loca a punto de entrar al manicomio. Sinceramente, sentía pena del pobre diablo.

-No equivoque mis palabras –decía Mamoru riendo, a sabiendas qué lograría esa expresión en su viejo amigo, sin sospechar qué equivocado estaba-. Digamos que su compromiso hacia alguien es metafóricamente real.

-¿Existen compromisos así hoy en día? –preguntó el hombre más sorprendido de que alguien como ella, desempeñase un cargo bastante importante.

-Más o menos –contestó entre risas.

-Entonces, el trabajo que realiza…

-Forma parte de su compromiso con esa persona –contestando.

Kuncite seguía sin entender cómo era posible que alguien tan infantil y que vivía de cuento de hadas, fuera a desempeñar un cargo exclusivo hacia una persona muy importante, quizás más que el primer ministro. Vale que hoy se había portado como una chica normal y corriente, pero la carta de presentación seguía persiguiéndolo como un trauma imposible de olvidar.

-¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme sobre Minako?

-Eh… No… No… Le agradezco que se presentara tan tarde, Chiba-san. Esto… Me gustaría que mañana acudiera después de clases, para poder hablarle sobre su evolución escolar y así arreglarlo en relación a su trabajo –dijo como excusa para que viniera al día siguiente y evitar ese _por si acaso._

Mamoru lo miró con detenimiento ante esa oferta. Entonces, sonrió ante una idea.

-No tiene porqué inquietarse por sus estudios. Minako ya tiene a alguien que puede ayudarla.

-Pero, yo soy su tutor de clase y la que sigue… -exponía desesperado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que la rubita contara con un profesor particular.

-No hace falta que haga horas extras por culpa de mi pupila –cortó Mamoru-. Especialmente, cuando fue idea de una de sus amigas el que la a terminar sus estudios –enarcando una ceja, dejando a Kuncite más confuso sobre esas palabras-. Su amiga tiene que responsabilizarse sobre ello. Y yo sé que el trabajo de docente es bastante estresante, especialmente, cuando alguien tan joven como usted trata con estudiantes de instituto.

-Bueno… -carraspeando, extrañado de que lo conociera tan bien, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- Sabía en lo que me metía cuando me metí en la carrera… -justificándose, aunque sin mucha convicción.

-Pero yo sé que no estás hecho para esto.

A Mamoru se le habían escapado aquellas palabras y el tratarlo informalmente. Charlar amenamente con su querido amigo, había hecho que se relajara y sentirse como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Disculpe?

-No… Nada… Solo quería decir que hay mucha gente que practica ciertos deportes para desconectar de este tipo de ambientes que en el fondo no son de su disfrute personal.

-Aunque confirme su teoría, lamentablemente, no tengo tiempo para practicar algún deporte. Como ya ve, no solo me encargo de la educación de mis alumnos sino también de la de dirigir el club de voleibol.

-El tiempo que dijo usted que le dedicaría como clases particulares a Minako, podría emplearlo para hacer deporte. De hecho –prosiguiendo-, dirijo una escuela de esgrima aquí cerca.

-¿Esgrima?

Aunque no mentía que podría quitarse mucha tensión con una espada, hasta ahora, nunca le había llamado la atención.

-¿Por qué no lo prueba? Por supuesto, no le haría cobrar ninguna clase. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que tuvo la intención de ayudar a Minako.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas, pero si el tal Mamoru se lo proponía y no le hacía pagar las clases, pues era un incentivo muy grande. Y que estuviera cerca de la escuela, incentivaba más a que si la rubita le montase el numerito, ir corriendo al local para que Mamoru le diera un buen rapapolvo. Era penoso depender de un hombre del comportamiento de su alumno, pero estaba en juego su cargo como profesor sustituto. Sus perfectas actitudes como docente siempre eran un buen acompañamiento a su currículum para presentar en el futuro.

-Ya estoy lista –apareciendo Minako- ¿Todavía estás aquí, Mamoru?

-Sí. Tenía que tratar de algo con tu maestro –sonriendo ampliamente.

La chica lo miró con atención, luego, tras restarle importancia, se dirigió a Artemis.

-¿Nos vamos, Artemis? –el gato maulló a modo de respuesta, a lo que Minako sonrió. Antes de marcharse, se dirigió a Kuncite-. Nos veremos mañana, Kuncite… digo, Kanagawa-sensei –rectificando de inmediato nerviosa por su metedura de pata. Antes de que le dijera algo ofensivo, la chica se marchó corriendo. Con un Artemis, sorprendido por esa actitud repentina.

Kuncite medio alarmado por haber sido llamado por su nombre de pila, ya no tuvo dudas de que la rubita seguiría dándole problemas, por lo que…

-Chiba-san, ¿le parece bien que asista sobre esta hora a sus clases?

.

Era de noche, casi de madrugada y Minako aún tenía la vergüenza rodeándola. Había decidido ser prudente con Kuncite, para hacer que recuperara sus recuerdos pasados, y aquella tarde, de tanto pensar en el pasado y en lo bien que se había sentido de estar juntos y solos por primera vez, se había dejado llevar y dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila, olvidándose que estaban en un instituto pública y que eran profesor y alumna.

Quizás había conseguido que volviera a sentirse molesto, pero esperaba poder arreglarlo al día siguiente, aunque aún no sabía cómo.

Suspiró mientras miraba el cielo nocturno con la única luz de la luna llena, iluminando su punto de encuentro.

A través de ella, casi podía ver a Usagi, y como era testigo de su escapada para verse cada noche con su Kuncite enmascarado.

Resultaba irrisorio que ahora fuera ella la que se escabullía para encontrarse con su enamorado. En sus vidas pasadas, su princesa siempre se las arreglaba para ir, ya fuera acompañada o sola. Gracias a ello, había aprendido a cómo escabullirse de la presencia de Artemis.

Aunque al principio le había disgustado que Artemis decidiera pasarla con ella, ahora, se sentía enternecida de su preocupación hacia ella, en vez de estar con Luna y con su hijita Diana.

Podía entender que se sintiera intranquilo, pero…

Después de todo, estaba ante el amor de su vida y que además, había olvidado los sentimientos que él había tenido en el pasado por ella. Un amor recíproco que ambos habían mantenido durante corto tiempo, pero el suficiente para que fuese algo verdadero y eterno.

El viento azotó fuertemente el lugar. Apartando un mechón de su larga cabellera tras la oreja, Minako se encontró con el hombre de su vida.

-Venus –susurró con voz suave y estremecedora.

Y ahí estaba él como siempre, puntual como un reloj, con sus ropajes a contraluz de la luna llena.

La alegría de verle de nuevo y volver a disfrutar de aquel amor que poco les había durado en el pasado, duró unos segundos tras recordar las múltiples dudas que tenía.

Aunque se sentía feliz por su regreso, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Ahora mismo quería que le diera las respuestas, antes de seguir atormentándose con el Kuncite que tenía de día y que ejercía como profesor, provocando un gran tabú ante la sociedad.

Profesor y alumna.

Hombre y adolescente.

Quería sentirse segura por el día y dejar que el tiempo siguiese pasando, hasta que pudiesen estar juntos para siempre.

-Kuncite, tú…

El resto de la oración murió tras sentir como sus labios eran tapados por un dedo de él. Mirándolo directamente, advirtió una amplia sonrisa.

-Después, Venus, después –volviendo a repetir en un suave susurro que la dejó hechizada-. Te he echado tanto de menos.

Sus palabras y su abrazo fueron como una droga para Minako, y que no pudo evitar abandonarse al sentimiento de amor que los rodeaba.

De día tenía que contenerse tanto, que al tener la fruta prohibida a su disposición era algo a lo que no se podía negar.

Tenía razón.

Ya hablarían después.

Ahora solo tenían que disfrutar del placer prohibido.

.

Con un sueño horrible, así es cómo Minako caminaba hacia el instituto. A su lado, Artemis caminaba a su lado, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando, cómo si pudiera adivinar que escondía algo raro, aparte del gran sueño.

Y no era para menos.

Había estado… no recordaba cuánto tiempo besándose con Kuncite, que quizás era porque no quería darle demasiado al coco sobre quién era realmente, que no recordaba a qué hora se había ido para cama.

Quizás tenían que hablar largo y tendido sobre sus visitas nocturnas y posponerlas para una hora más temprana, porque sino iba a caer redonda en clase.

Al divisar una máquina de bebidas, encontró el milagro para quitarse el sueño que tenía encima. Sacando su monedero, lo metió en la máquina y pulsó el botón de la bebida milagrosa.

-¿Una bebida energética? –murmuró Artemis extrañado-. Minako, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que sí –contestó la rubia cogiendo la botella y tomando de inmediato un buen trago, sintiéndose un poco más despierta-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –volviendo a caminar para ir al instituto, mientras daba tragos de vez en cuando.

-¿Una bebida energética? –volviendo a repetir-. No es normal que te tomes una a estas horas de la mañana.

-Es que no dormí bien esta noche –contestó con la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza-. Si mis compañeros de clase, ven que me caigo de sueño, empeoraría aún más mi imagen –agregando con voz tan baja, que Artemis apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada –tras terminar todo el contenido, Minako comenzó a correr, sintiéndose tan espabilada y con ganas de moverse, gritar o bailar-. Vamos, sino llegaré tarde a clase.

Artemis reaccionó tarde ante su carrera, y cuando la dio alcanzado, ya estaban cerca de la entrada donde su compañera, por alguna razón, se había detenido bruscamente.

Al verla, se la encontró mirando el frente inexpresiva. Observando en su misma dirección, Artemis descubrió a Mamoru dándole una tarjeta a Kuncite, que al igual que la vez anterior, estaba de guardia en la entrada principal del instituto. Y cómo ayer, junto a Mamoru iban la pequeña Chibiusa y Diana.

-Qué envidia le tengo a Mamoru –empezó a murmurar Minako de repente con una voz extraña. El gato al verla, se la encontró con una sonrisa triste-. Él no tiene problemas para estar con Kuncite. Y en cambio, yo… -dejando ahí la frase, pero que no se necesitaban de más palabras para entender lo que su compañera quería decir.

-Minako…

Impotente, Artemis no supo qué decir para animarla. Pero entonces, tras escuchar cómo daba un profundo suspiro, su amiga se sintió muy animada y volvió a correr hasta dónde estaban Mamoru y los demás.

-Buenos días, Kanagawa-sensei. Buenos días, Mamoru –saludándoles con cortesía-. Buenos días, Chibiusa –dirigiéndose con una sonrisa tierna, mientras le hacía unas caricias en la carita, provocando que riera.

-Buenos días, Minako –le respondía Mamoru, mirando de reojo a Kuncite para estudiar su expresión. Pero no encontró nada porque se había dedicado a virar la cabeza y centrarse en vigilar que los alumnos llegasen adecuadamente al recinto escolar.

-¿Vienes a buscar a Artemis otra vez? –preguntó la joven.

-No, venía a darle la dirección a tu profesor para que vaya a las clases de esgrima que doy –con ello consiguió que Minako le mirara sorprendida, pero Kuncite seguía en sus trece de no querer mantener contacto visual con la chica. Algo que le llamaba la atención a Mamoru.

Minako se encontraba incrédula. El hecho de que Mamoru pasase más tiempo con Kuncite era una excelente oportunidad de que recuperara sus memorias, pues estaba visto que sería un trabajo imposible para ella. Solo hacía falta ver cómo él no le había devuelto el saludo y ni se dignara a mirarla. Y por las noches, caía ante los besos y caricias del Kuncite enmascarado, por lo que no estaba en condiciones de preguntarle adecuadamente qué estaba pasando.

Le daba tanta rabia siendo la guerrera del amor, pero viendo la situación, quizás con Mamoru podría volver a ser el mismo que antaño. Después de todo, habían sido muy amigos en sus vidas pasadas, con una amistad más larga que lo que había durado su amor.

-También venía a pedirte un favor –escuchó cómo continuaba el futuro monarca del milenio de plata.

-¿A mí? –inquirió Minako curiosa.

-Cómo estaré ocupado con las clases y Usako con ciertas temas que sabemos, no hay nadie para que cuide a Chibiusa mientras tanto.

-Si es por mi culpa, entonces, no es necesario que… -interrumpió Kuncite dejando en evidencia que había ignorado a la rubia a propósito. Algo de lo que solo Minako se dio cuenta.

-No se preocupe. Además, yo también debo reforzar mis habilidades con la espada y algo me dice que usted será un digno adversario cuando coja práctica.

Kuncite alzó una ceja por esa confianza que le tenía.

-Pero –hablaba ahora la rubita a la que no quería ver. Aunque estuviera su protector delante, eso no le aseguraba que hiciera alguna de las suyas que lo pusiera en evidencia ante todos, especialmente cuando estaban ante muchos testigos-, Mamoru, yo también tengo las mismas obligaciones que Usagi y las chicas. Y además, tengo que estudiar…

Kuncite casi quiso reírse ante su última excusa.

¿Ella?

¿Estudiar?

Cómo se nota que era una verdadera actriz cuando tenía delante de ella a su tutor.

-No te preocupes. Le expliqué lo ocurrido a Setsuna y ella te sustituirá. Y por los estudios, puedo ayudarte yo en las dudas que tengas. Además –viendo a su hija con tanta ternura que parecía un momento "Kodak"-, Chibiusa no te causará ningún problema. ¿Verdad? –y como si el bebé entendiera el lenguaje de su padre, soltó unas risas ingenuas, logrando convencer a Minako.

-De acuerdo –aceptando con un hondo suspiro-. Supongo que es lo justo.

Después de todo, Mamoru le ofrecía demasiada ayuda para que Kuncite recordase a su antiguo yo, que era justo que ella hiciera a cambio.

.

De esta forma, fueron pasando los días donde todo transcurría de forma monótona.

Por las mañanas, las tediosas clases, donde, a cada día que pasaba, Kuncite se arrepentía cada vez más de ejercer como docente. Al mismo tiempo, se dedicaba a evitar más que nunca a la rubita de marras. Por la tarde, las prácticas de voleibol que eran igual de aburridas y latosas que el trabajo escolar que impartía. Sin embargo, por las noches, liberaba todo ese estrés acumulado con la esgrima, descubriendo que no solo tenía talento para la espada, sino que disfrutaba muchísimo. Tal cómo Mamoru le había asegurado, liberaba todas las tensiones acumuladas por el día y lo mejor de todo, se divertía, algo que no recordaba haber hecho en mucho tiempo.

Por su parte, Minako vivía casi la misma situación tediosa todos los días que Kuncite. Las clases por la mañana, donde ver cómo él la evitaba, le destrozaba el alma y el corazón. Por la tarde, las prácticas de voleibol, pudiendo olvidar todo lo sucedido como ocurría con Kuncite con la esgrima. Luego, cuidar de Chibiusa, mientras estudiaba, donde Mamoru no se había equivocado en que no le causaría problemas. La pequeña Chibiusa era tan tranquila (pensar que sería un torbellino cuando creciera, le daban ganas de reír) que daba gusto cuidarla. Y finalmente, en la madrugada, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, ella se escapaba de casa para reencontrarse con su Kuncite enmascarado, del cual, todavía seguía sin saber quién era realmente.

¿Sería la misma persona que la evitaba por el día?

¿Un alma errante separada de su cuerpo?

¿Un segundo Kuncite?

Seguía sin descubrirlo.

Y a cada día que pasaba, más cansada se sentía, donde las bebidas energéticas ya no surtían el efecto deseado.

Tenía que sobre esforzarse y aparentar ante Artemis de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Y lo más importante, no decaer en clases ni durante las prácticas de voleibol.

.

Sentados en el suelo, Mamoru y Kuncite descansaban tras la práctica que habían mantenido. Solo habían sido unos pocos días, pero Kuncite daba muestras de recuperar las habilidades que había tenido en sus vidas pasadas.

-Estás progresando muy rápidamente –comentó maravillado y con grandes esperanzas de que recuperase pronto sus recuerdos.

-Eres tú, que eres un buen profesor de esgrima.

-Pero eso es porque tienes talento.

-No te quites méritos, Mamoru –dándole un leve toque en el brazo, como si fueran muy buenos amigos. Pues, con el tiempo, ambos habían comenzado a tutearse y a tener una confianza cómo jamás había tenido con nadie.

El sonido de un móvil llamó la atención de los dos hombres y reconociéndolo como suyo, Kuncite se levantó, pero con tan pocas ganas que fue notorio para Mamoru e imaginar quién era el que estaba llamando.

Sin querer invadir la privacidad de Kuncite, Mamoru se levantó para ir recogiendo el equipo.

Por su parte estaba dando grandes progresos. A cada día que pasaba, las habilidades de Kuncite para la espada iban saliendo poco a poco a la luz. También su complicidad, donde no solo le había contado su vida con Usako y los problemas que había tenido en el pasado con ella (omitiendo lo que eran realmente), sino que él también le había contado su relación con su novia y su arrepentimiento de ejercer como profesor.

Daba la impresión de que todo volvía a ser cómo antes, sintiéndose feliz de poder volver a estar con su viejo amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando tocaba el tema de Minako, había descubierto que sentía cierto incordio hacia ella. Le había costado, pero al final, había reconocido, que no la soportaba, por el simple hecho, de que detestaba a las chicas superficiales como ella.

Cuando se lo había contado, Mamoru se había quedado sorprendido, pero tras escuchar lo que había ocurrido el primer día de clases, Mamoru no supo explicarle la razón de porqué Minako había actuado así.

Estaba claro que tenía que recuperar las memorias de su viejo amigo, antes de que Minako se enterara de los sentimientos actuales de Kuncite hacia ella, provocando un dolor imposible de reparar.

-Enseguida… Adiós –colgando el teléfono, Kuncite dejó escapar un suspiro de pesadez.

-¿Era ella? –preguntó simplemente-

-Sí. Ya vuelve a estar enfadada.

Otro obstáculo que tenía Minako era la novia de Kuncite. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta cómo se comportaba los últimos días, algo le decía que no iba a durar mucho con ella.

-Siento que por mi culpa regreses tarde a casa.

-No te preocupes –con una sonrisa triste-. Ya le dije un día que me gustaba esto de la esgrima. Me tranquiliza y me relaja más que ir a las aguas termales, pero…

-Pero, ella cree que en realidad estás con otra mujer, ¿no? –terminando por él la frase que dejó a medias.

Agachando la cabeza, mientras meneaba la cabeza como si hubiera dicho algo ridículo.

-Y además, es algo imposible. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que anda con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sé –hasta que venga el día en que recuerde todo y recuerde lo que tuvo con Venus.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaría?

Solo esperaba que fuera pronto, porque, no sabía porqué, que día a día veía a la chica demasiado pálida, como si le estuvieran succionando la energía. Incluso a Usako le había llamado la atención, pero cuando se lo había preguntado, ella había contestado que era por falta de sueño.

Artemis más preocupado que nunca, quería velar por ella para que pudiera dormir tranquila, pero Minako había negado tan rotundamente, así como a insistir en que el gato durmiera tranquilo como si quisiera ocultar el auténtico problema que la tenía así.

Usako le había comentado que su estado podría ser por el sufrimiento de tener a su amado tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, y sin poder amarlo libremente. Por lo que, por la experiencia que ella había tenido, que seguramente, Minako aprovechaba la oscuridad de la noche para llorar sola desconsoladamente.

Tenía que darse prisa si no quería que la mejor amiga y la guardiana de Usako cayera en desgracia.

.

Martes trece.

Dicen que era una fecha que da mala suerte, y Minako no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso.

La bebida energética que se tomaba todas las mañanas antes de entrar al instituto, era un gasto innecesario de dinero, porque ya no valía para nada. Había llegado al instituto, tambaleándose, consiguiendo las miradas y los cuchicheos de todo el mundo, incluyendo el de algunos profesores.

Sus compañeros de clase al verla, habían murmurado bien alto para que la oyera, frases como: está dormido por haber "trabajado" demasiado por la noche.

La doble intención había sido tan descarada que hasta los chicos se rieron y se burlaron de ella, a medida que les proponía que "trabajase" con ellos también, proponiéndoles cosas tan indecentes que jamás había hecho con ningún hombre.

Y si no fuera porque estaba con sueño y débil, les habría contestado como se merecían.

Había sido la llegada de su amado… de su tutor, para que todos volvieran a su sitio y que comenzase la clase.

Un comienzo con examen sorpresa.

Un examen sorpresa de un tema que no había tocado los días anteriores. No porque tenía que cuidar de Chibiusa, simplemente, porque últimamente no tenía la cabeza en su sitio para leer algo sin quedarse dormida.

Así que ahora veía el examen, aún en blanco, tan borroso, que ni el nombre podía poner.

Pero si Kuncite veía el desastre que había hecho, la miraría con malos ojos. Estaba tan decidida a mostrarle que no era una superficial, que por eso se había contenido y esforzado tanto, para que la viera como una chica normal.

Pero la cabeza le dolía horrores y tenía unas tremendas ganas de cerrar los ojos.

De repente, la hoja de su examen fue arrebatada de su sitio, y cuando Minako reaccionó para ver quién había sido, se sonrojó terriblemente al ver cómo Kuncite lo había cogido, percatándose que tras los diez minutos que habían pasado de examen, ella no había escrito nada de nada. Agrandó los ojos llenos de tristeza, al ver cómo la miraba de reojo con tanta frialdad, que se sintió transportada al pasado donde Kuncite había estado al servicio de la Reina Beryl.

Le devolvió el examen y sin decir nada, Kuncite continuó con su camino de repasar que sus alumnos no copiasen.

Quizás por el miedo y vergüenza que sentía, que ahora Minako se sentía un poco más despierta. Sin embargo, se sentía como una avestruz, donde, por lo menos, en ese día, no quería mirar a Kuncite a los ojos.

Pero…

Al terminar la clase, todos los alumnos fueron entregando sus exámenes. Algunos se sentían orgullosos de que les hubiese salido bien, otros, por el contrario, tenían mala cara, aunque al menos tenían la consolación de que no les habría salido peor que a Aino Minako, la repetidora, cómo le gustaban llamar. Y con ese tema en sus bocas, se marcharon con sus bolsas de deporte en mano para dirigirse a la clase de gimnasia.

Sin embargo, Minako, arriesgándose a conciencia del enfado que tendría su maestra, a sabiendas de cuánto detestaba que sus alumnos llegasen tarde, decidió darle una explicación a Kuncite sobre su examen en blanco. Pero estando tan enfrascado en corregirlos con esos ojos frívolos como el acero, tenía miedo de la contestación que le diera.

Pero…

-Kanagawa-sensei…

-Aino tienes clase de educación física con Nakayama-sensei, ¿no? –cortándola sin ninguna gana de escuchar algún cuento de los suyos.

-Sí, pero… Quería hablarle de mi examen –no solo eran sus ojos, hasta su voz era gélida y provista de sentimientos.

-No hay necesidad. Estás cuidando de la hija de Mamoru –expuso como toda explicación.

Y a pesar de que podría ser por eso, Kuncite lo había dicho con tanto desprecio cómo si no quisiera saber nada de ella. Sin embargo, le llamaba la atención de que tuviera tanta confianza con Mamoru hasta el punto de llamarlo ya por su nombre de pila, mientras que con ella seguía igual o peor.

-No es por eso. Bueno, sí que la cuido. Pero, es que… -era porque se veía con él o con su otro yo para amarse. ¿Acaso la estaba invitando a que se lo dijera y quedarse en evidencia? Cerrando los ojos, tomó una decisión-. La verdad es que me encuentro con una persona muy especial todas las noches.

Kuncite dejó de corregir el examen para mirarla directamente a los ojos, advirtiendo determinación y una ligera capa carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

Como docente tendría que prohibirle que saliera sola por la noche, pero ver cómo ella se iba con otro, era un motivo para decírselo a Mamoru y que descubriera que su protegida era cómo siempre se había imaginado, una chica con segundas intenciones.

-¿Con una persona? –apoyando la quijada sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

Minako tragó saliva.

La suerte ya estaba echada.

Era hora de descubrir si el Kuncite enmascarado era esa misma persona que tenía delante o…

Repentinamente, una explosión sacudió el edificio entero, provocando que todo se moviera y que el techo comenzara a agrietarse donde sería cuestión de segundos el que se viniera abajo.

Unos segundos, donde la cabeza de Minako no trabajó con sentido común para tomar una decisión que podría perjudicarla.

Sin embargo, el deseo de proteger a su amado hizo que actuara sin pensar en las consecuencias, y delante de Kuncite, Minako se transformó en Sailor Venus.

Kuncite agrandó los ojos ante lo que tenía delante.

Ya no importaba que fuese salvado del derrumbe. Ni cómo aquella guerrera lo había evitado con su "Cadena de amor".

Lo que lo dejaba incrédula es que alguien como ella, fuese precisamente una de las famosas Sailor Senshi de las que tanto había oído hablar. Sino fuera, porque veía con sus propios ojos aquella técnica mágica, la habría tomado por una farsante.

Es que…

¡Ella era una superficial sin cerebro! ¡No una poderosa guerrero capaz de hacer cosas tan peligrosas cómo evitar el derrumbamiento de un techo!

No casaba una cosa con la otra.

-Rápido, escapa –decía con la voz entrecortada, como si estuviera evitando el derrumbamiento con su propia fuerza.

Sin embargo, la guerrero sufrió un inoportuno mareo que la llevó a perder la concentración y que lo que con tanto esfuerzo había evitado cayera sobre ellos.

Por inercia, su cuerpo actuó rápidamente y se movió hacia Kuncite, empujándolo contra la salida, para no recibir un daño irreparable. Aún así, uno de los escombros había caído sobre pie derecho. Dolorida y más cansada que nunca, Venus se fue irguiendo con lentitud.

-Kuncite… -verificando que él al menos estuviera sano y salvo.

Se alivió al ver que no le había pasado nada grave, solo unas heridas leves.

Unas palmadas de un tercero en la lejanía, hicieron que Venus se pusiera en alerta y dispuesta a enfrentarse al enemigo. Un enemigo totalmente inesperado y que la dejó vulnerable al instante. Pues ante ella, estaba el hombre con el que se había estado viendo todas las noches y que creía que era Kuncite.

Kuncite desde su sitio, se sentía dolorido pero que gracias a su condición física, no era nada de lo qué preocuparse. Viendo el frente, allí estaba Venus, o más bien, su alumna Minako mirándolo como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma y luego al frente, donde había un tipo de lo más raro. Vio cómo aquel tipo alzaba su mano y al instante, Minako cayó al suelo como muerta.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que este capítulo sirva para que me perdonéis por la tardanza, porque han pasado muchísimas cosas y ya vamos progresando.

A partir del siguiente seguiremos avanzando para que se vaya desvelando más cosas. Intentaré tenerlo para finales de este mes, para compensar el tiempo.

Sigo agradeciendo vuestra confianza y espero que no os decepcione este capítulo.

Besos y gracias por los reviews.

'Atori' –BPS - _Begodramon_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

 _La batalla había sido dura._

 _Las víctimas mortales eran demasiadas._

 _Pero para ella, lo más importante era la vida perdida de su princesa. Aquella a la que tenía que haber protegido y que había fracasado._

 _Todo porque había estado batallando en el frente, luchando contra los habitantes de la Tierra que se habían revelado contra la Luna._

 _Si hubiera visto cómo el príncipe Endymion se había sacrificado en un acto de proteger a la princesa Serenity._

 _Si hubiera impedido el suicidio de su princesa tras caer en locura por la pérdida de su amado._

 _Si hubiera sido más fuerte, para poder protegerles._

 _Si hubiera sido más prudente… Ahora mismo, no estaría saboreando la muerte._

 _Había luchado contra la líder revolucionaria, una mujer llamada Beryl, obsesionada por el príncipe de la Tierra, y que, de manera misteriosa, contaba con poderes sobrenaturales pero cargados de malicia y oscuridad._

 _Pese a que le había ocasionado daños importantes, la fuerza de la oscuridad que emanaba sobre aquella mujer, la había dejado en el suelo a punto de entrar en las puertas del Paraíso._

 _A través de sus ojos azules medio nublados, solo podía ver cómo el resto seguía peleando, luchando por sus vidas y por un ideal manchado de mentiras, donde ella ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo._

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender, enfriando más sus mejillas teñidas de sangre._

 _Sentía dolor_

 _Sentía impotencia._

 _Sentía a la muerte cada vez más cerca que nunca._

 _-¡¿VENUS?!_

 _Y lo peor de todo, sentía un amor que había llegado a su final._

 _Antes de marcharse con el dios de la muerte, sintió cómo su cuerpo era abrazado con desesperación y como las gotas frías de Kuncite caían sobre su inerte figura._

 _Tanto dolor por parte de su amado, que solo pudo marcharse con la muerte más frustrada que nunca._

 _Si pudiera renacer…_

.

-¡Mira, Mamo-chan! ¡Ya está volviendo en sí!

Sin ser consciente de dónde se encontraba, o de a quién pertenecía esa voz, Minako fue abriendo los ojos sintiéndose medio atontada.

Lo que sus ojos se encontraron fueron a Usagi, Mamoru, Artemis, Luna y Diana, mirándola con diversas emociones, alivio, alegría, preocupación. Tantas emociones y tan distintos, que no entendía porque se había convertido en el centro de atención.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre lo que había pasado, sintió el peso de su mejor amiga sobre ella. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que empezara a llorar.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Estás bien! ¡Cómo me alegro! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que pudiera perderte! –no paraba de repetir una y otra vez, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si sus temores se hicieran realidad y acabara por desvanecerse.

Tras varios segundos, Minako recordó todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo la imprudencia de transformarse en Sailor Venus para salvar a…

Y fue entonces, cuando se sintió alarmada, algo que Usagi se percató, por lo que se separó de ella para verla con preocupación.

-¡Kuncite! –fue lo único que dijo. Estaba tan desesperada que temía perderlo por tercera vez. Había quedado desprotegido tras haber caído- ¡¿Y Kuncite?! –comenzando a llorar con esa idea en su mente.

-Tranquilízate. No le ha pasado nada. Usako y yo llegamos a tiempo y derrotamos al enemigo.

La calma y la sinceridad expresadas en el rostro de Mamoru, aliviaron de sobremanera a Minako. Aunque no lo suficiente, porque ahora tendría que lidiar con varios problemas.

El hecho de que ahora Kuncite sabía que era Sailor Venus. Y el más importante, y el que hacía que sintiera como si alguien le estuvieran estrujando el corazón, el hecho de saber que el enmascarado con el que se veía todas las noches no tenía nada que ver con Kuncite.

Sentía tanto dolor, pero sobre todo, muchísima vergüenza que no sentía digna de considerarse la guerrera del amor y la belleza.

Pero…

Su beso…

Estaba segura…

Le resultaba tan familiar y tan especial…

-Minako –comenzó el gato blanco con voz demasiado severa-, ¿es cierto que te transformaste delante de ese hombre?

La pregunta de su compañero hizo que se sintiera más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba, donde deseaba encerrarse en su habitación y no ver a nadie durante un año.

-Artemis, déjalo –intervino Luna-. Eso no es lo importante, sino averiguar quién es nuestro enemigo.

-¿Averiguar? –las palabras de la gata, dejaron a Minako confundida-. Pero, ¿para qué si ya lo habéis derrotado? –mirando a su amiga y a su esposo, los cuales lucían bastante serios.

-Mina-chan, es cierto que lo derrotamos, pero, antes de que pudiera darle el golpe de gracia, escapó –dijo Usagi decepcionada consigo misma, por ser tan lenta a la hora de pelear, sobre todo…

Inmediatamente, Usagi miró a Minako de reojo, percibiendo algo de miedo y preocupación. Algo en ella le decía que no tendría que advertirle sobre lo que había visto y escuchado, pero si no lo hacía, su amiga podría correr más peligro, y la próxima vez, no darían llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Como si la entendiera, Mamoru tomó la iniciativa de avisar a la líder de las Sailors sobre el peligro que ella corría.

-Minako, de ahora en adelante, deberás andar precavida. Sobre todo si vuelves a encontrártelo.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó Minako impaciente por querer saber la respuesta.

Antes de contestar, Mamoru miró a Usagi, la cual no despegaba sus ojos del colchón de la cama de invitados como si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo. Con un hondo suspiro, volvió a enfocarse en una expectante Minako.

-Nuestro enemigo no parece estar interesado en el cristal de plata o de oro, ni siquiera en Usagi como Sailor Moon, sino en ti –que Mamoru desviase la mirada bastante desolado, parecía indicar que había algo más y terrible-. Parece que quiere secuestrarte, no sé para qué. Pero amenazó que mataría a todo aquel que se pusiera en medio para protegerte.

Minako sintió un frío recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, como si de repente abriesen las ventanas de la habitación y por ahí apareciera Mercury lanzando sus fríos y gélidos ataques.

Se abrazó a sí misma, como si así pudiera apartar ese frío que la hacían temblar de miedo.

¿Quién y por qué la buscaban hasta rozar el extremo de matar?

Ella solo era una guerrera más. Quizás la líder, pero solo de las guerreras de los planetas internos. Ni siquiera poseía un poder especial como Uranus y las otras.

Viendo su miedo, Usagi decidió animar a su mejor amiga. Después de todo, por mucho que parlotease, era un enemigo fácil de vencer. Para la próxima, no lo dejaría escapar.

-¡No te preocupes, Mina-chan! –espetó Usagi llena de energía-. Aunque dijera todo eso, no volveremos a permitir que te robe la energía vital. Porque de no haberlo hecho, seguro que le habrías derrotado.

-¿Mi energía vital? –preguntó confusa sin saber en qué momento de la lucha había pasado eso.

El que Usagi se tapara la boca como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería, hizo que Minako se sintiera alarmada. Mirando a Mamoru, se lo encontró levantándose de la cama de invitados y dirigiéndose a la salida en compañía de los gatos, murmuró algo que la desconcertaba más.

-Es mejor que lo sepa.

Y con eso, se marchó de la habitación, donde pudo ver los rostros compasivos de los dos gatos adultos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –le preguntó a Usagi más asustada.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Usagi cerró los ojos y con la misma expresión que los dos gatos, observó a su mejor amiga.

-Mina-chan, ya te habías encontrado con el enemigo anteriormente, ¿verdad?

Sintiéndose pillada in fraganti, los colores envolvieron la cara de Minako. Agachando la cabeza, soltó un pequeño suspiro y procedió a explicarle todo lo que había pasado y las sospechas que había tenido sobre el enmascarado.

-Sí –respondiendo a su pregunta-. Llevaba viéndome con él todas las noches desde que Kuncite apareció, porque… creía que era él…

La razón que Minako le había dado fue motivo más que suficiente para comprender, como es que el enemigo se había acercado tanto a ella. Sentía tanta rabia de cómo la había engañado, que no podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Especialmente, cuando supiera lo que ella sabía.

-Por eso, ¿lo besabas? Así fue como te robaba la energía vital.

Eso explicaba porqué últimamente se encontraba tan cansada, sin embargo, había algo que a Minako le llamaba terriblemente la atención. Sonrojada, no solo por la vergüenza, se dirigió a Usagi alarmada.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que me besaba con él?! –habían tantas formas de robar la energía vital, que no entendía cómo sabía a ciencia cierta de que la pérdida fuera a causa del beso.

Vio como Usagi agachaba la cabeza apenada.

-Antes de que Mamo-chan y yo llegáramos… El enemigo estuvo diciendo muchas cosas a… A tu profesor –no hizo falta que viera a Minako para imaginarse su expresión-. Entre ellas, que había robado tu energía vital, mientras te besaba tras haberte seducido.

La vergüenza no podía ser más grande y el deseo de morir para no volver nunca más a renacer.

Aterrorizada de que Kuncite supiera con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido, estaba convencida de que si sus recuerdos volviesen a él, jamás le perdonaría esa infidelidad, por mucho que hubiese la excusa de haber sido engañada.

Es más, ¿tenía el derecho de poner esa excusa?

Si era ella quién creía fervientemente que aquel sujeto era Kuncite.

Si era ella quién lo buscaba para sentir aquellos besos tan especiales que había creído que eran de Kuncite, y que no era así.

¿Cómo podría seguir deseando recuperar sus recuerdos si ya lo había engañado?

¿Cómo podría esforzarse en que recordara el amor que tenían durante su vida pasada si se había equivocado en algo tan importante?

Sin poder aguantar más, explotó en llanto descontrolado.

Había engañado descaradamente a Kuncite y él ya lo sabía.

Ahora ya no podría mirarlo nunca más a la cara.

Desesperada y avergonzada, no tardó en sentir el abrazo cálido de Usagi reconfortándola. Un abrazo que no se merecía, por vulgar y cualquiera. Justo lo que el Kuncite de ahora pensaba de ella.

Ahora entendía porque el destino no quiso que tuviera un atisbo de recuerdo sobre ella. Era porque no se lo merecía.

Con esos pensamientos, Minako sentía que todo ya había acabado y que jamás intentaría recuperar las memorias borradas de Kuncite.

.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Artemis podía escuchar el llanto desesperado de Minako. Se sentía tan impotente que sentía medio culpable por lo que había pasado. Si la hubiese vigilado con más atención, su compañera no estaría sufriendo como lo estaba haciendo.

La presencia de su hija Diana, restregándose ante él a modo de apoyo, le sirvió para que sonriera un poco.

-Sí –y la voz de Mamoru hablando por teléfono, mientras que con una mano cargaba a una Chibiusa dormida, hizo que le prestara atención-. Ella está bien. Aunque tendrá que estar en reposo durante unos días. Entendido. Y gracias.

.

Tras la llamada recibida por parte de Mamoru, apagó el móvil y miró el reloj digital.

Las cinco de la mañana.

Era muy tarde, pero le había insistido a Mamoru que le llamara tan pronto como ella hubiera despertado.

De hecho, aunque había estado en cama, no había podido conciliar el sueño, así que iría a trabajar sin haber dormido nada de nada.

Incluso había rehusado el tener…

Un movimiento, y Kuncite vio como su novia daba otra vuelta sobre la cama, ajena a que él se encontraba fuera de la cama, esperando impaciente la llamada de Mamoru.

Acomodándose sobre el sillón, Kuncite volvió a observar la luna menguante con detenimiento.

Ahora que ella estaba bien, se sentía un poco más aliviado. Aunque, eso no sirvió para que dejara de comerse la cabeza como llevaba haciendo desde que había llegado a su casa.

Una y otra vez, no dejaba de pensar en cómo ella le había salvado la vida. De no ser por ella, ahora mismo estaría criando malvas, en vez de poder apreciar ese paisaje nocturno.

Más sorprendente aún. La estudiante que creía superficial y que despreciaba, era ni más ni menos que Sailor Venus.

¿Quién se lo iba a decir?

Y más sorprendente aún, Tuxedo Kamen era Mamoru y Sailor Moon su mujer. Eso lo había descubierto por boca de aquel tipo, que no paraba de profanar a diestro y siniestro montones de cosas que no daba entendido, pero que aquel tipo quería cacarear para que todo el mundo supiera todas las verdades con sus puntos y sus íes. Personalmente, le parecía un fanfarrón, porque con un ataque de Sailor Moon ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Con razón necesitaba usar trucos sucios para acercarse a su alumna, de lo contrario, nada podría hacer frente a ella, ¿verdad?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Kuncite miró al techo, aliviándose una vez más de que ella estuviera bien.

Pues cuando la había visto tirada en el suelo, como si estuviera muerta, había llegado a sentir un miedo imposible de explicar. Había corrido desesperado hacia ella y la había cargado, incluso había llorado, pensando en que había muerto.

En aquel momento, no pensaba con claridad, ni siquiera cuando Mamoru…, corrección, Tuxedo Kamen se había puesto a su lado, y le había tranquilizado diciéndole que ellos se ocuparían de ella.

Y ahora, no paraba de preguntarse, ¿por qué había actuado así?

Y más importante, ¿por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que ya había pasado por algo parecido?

Eso lo había sentido de camino a casa, donde no tenía ganas de corresponder al beso de su novia, y mucho menos de su noche habitual de sexo.

Ella, lejos de molestarse, había atribuido a que era porque estaba cansado y se lo había perdonado.

Si no tuviera la cabeza con lo que había sucedido, le habría resultado raro, ya que ella era una mujer que no le dejaba en paz, bastante controladora de su vida y tendía a pensar lo que era.

Sin embargo, más importante era por lo que había pasado.

Mirando su mano, como si a través de ella pudiera recrear la escena de tenerla en brazos y entrar en desesperación, volvió a preguntarse.

¿Por qué se había comportado así?

Por mucho que fuera una de las guerreras de la justicia que protegían la paz mundial y por mucho que fuera su alumna, eso no le daba derecho a comportarse como si ella fuera alguien especial en su vida.

Es más, el hecho de estar toda la noche despierto esperando la llamada para saber que ella estaba bien, ¿no lo hacía verse interesado?

-No es eso –comenzando a hablar consigo mismo con una voz baja para no despertar a su novia-. Solo que ella me salvó la vida. Como mínimo debería mostrar interés en su estado –justificándose.

Pero ahora que ya estaba bien, podría irse a la cama y dormir unas horas antes de acudir a la jornada laboral. Incluso podría despertar a su novia y hacerle insinuaciones para tener esa noche candente que siempre tenían.

Así que, ¿por qué seguía sentado mirando su mano e imaginándose a su alumna como Sailor Venus?

Porque todavía le resultaba una sorpresa que su alumna superficial y que tanto despreciaba, fuese ni más ni menos que una de las poderosas guerreras que protegían la paz mundial y que además, le había salvado la vida.

Y de esta manera, su debate mental volvía a comenzar.

.

Al día siguiente, Minako recibió la visita de sus amigas sailors, quiénes habían acudido, preocupadas por lo que había pasado. Usagi la había tranquilizado diciéndole que no le había contado los detalles pormenores de la situación, sino que era un enemigo más que quería infestar el mundo con su odio y oscuridad.

Aliviada por su consideración, recibió de buena gana la amonestación de Rei por centrarse tanto en los estudios, en vez de entrenar. Algo que Ami había tenido que alegar de inmediato, en su defensa en el ámbito estudiantil, desencadenado la primera disputa entre ambas. Contrario a ellas, Makoto se había comportado decentemente, alegrándose de verla en buen estado, y que la próxima vez pelearían juntas para derrotar al nuevo enemigo.

Minako había soltado una sonrisa forzada ante esas palabras al recordar lo que Usagi le había dicho del enemigo.

No podía permitir que ellas, y mucho menos Usagi y Mamoru se entrometieran en lo que parecía ser su propia batalla.

Ahora tenía que descansar.

Aunque se había recuperado gracias a la energía del cristal de plata y de oro, todavía tenía secuelas. Pero, en cuanto estuviera en plena forma, buscaría al tipo que la había engañado y lo derrotaría.

Era lo que le quedaba.

Si había desistido en hacer que Kuncite recuperase sus recuerdos, al menos, no ocasionaría problemas a sus compañeras de batallas y a sus futuros soberanos.

Mientras estaba en cama y en casa de Usagi y Mamoru con los tres gatos, podría obtener fácilmente información sobre el enemigo.

Sin embargo, primero debería recuperarse, tanto física como emocionalmente. La parte emocional le llevaría bastante, ya que, aunque recibía la visita de sus amigas sailors, incluidas Haruka y las otras, la vergüenza persistía en invadirla una y otra vez cuando estaba sola.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Si hubiera algo que la hiciera olvidar, para poder seguir adelante más rápidamente, porque ahora mismo se sentía igual que…

De repente, alguien tocó a la puerta y tras unos segundos, para serenarse y que Usagi o cualquier otro no advirtiera su desolación, indicó a la persona que había llamado que podía pasar.

Con una alegría de niña pequeña, Usagi había aparecido graciosamente con rostro risueño y feliz.

-¡Mina-chan tienes visita!

Minako se sentía confundida por el ánimo de Usagi, hasta que se transformó en sorpresa al ver cómo venía acompañada de Kuncite.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Notas de la autora:**

Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que actualicé. Y la verdad, aunque mi propósito era actualizar tras los exámenes, tuve un accidente (nada grave no os preocupéis, solo una caída tonta, pero con muchas cosas) donde he estado de aquí para allá con los médicos y con el tormento en mi cabeza de tener que andar con escayola y lo molesto que es.

Aún sigo con el pie medio chungo, pero ya no tengo escayola y no tengo que ir tanto de aquí para allá.

Pues tras esta breve referencia a mi vida, pasamos al capítulo.

Es corto, lo sé. De hecho, cuando lo terminé ayer, estaba pensando en alargarlo un poco más. Pero si lo hiciera, el capítulo tardaría más en salir. Incluso cuando lo estaba corrigiendo, el capítulo pasó a tener una página más.

Eso sí, la historia parece que avanza, por lo menos, por un lado. Mientras que por el lado de Minako, parece que retrocede.

Como digo siempre, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, siento que sea tan corto y gracias por leerlo y por vuestros reviews.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5_

Minako todavía seguía incrédula por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Frente a ella, tenía una mesita de cama para que pudiera escribir y estudiar mejor. Y a su lado, bastante cerca de ella, había que destacar, se encontraba su tutor de clase, explicándole la lección que habían dado aquel día.

Su tutor, que por circunstancias del destino, había querido que fuese Kuncite.

¿Su reencarnación?

¿Un falso Kuncite como muchas veces había creído?

Hace unos días, aquel enmascarado que había aparecido por las noches, seduciéndola y con un gran parecido con Kuncite, Minako había llegado a tener varias teorías al respeto.

Que el enmascarado y el Kuncite fuesen en realidad la misma persona; Que el enmascarado fuese la esencia que le faltaba a Kuncite, y que la reconocía; O que el enmascarado era el verdadero y su profesor, un farsante (un enemigo) que había tomado su cuerpo y su nombre para cogerla con la guardia baja.

Descubrir que mediante los besos que el enmascarada le daba, le robaba la energía vital y que pretendía apoderarse de ella, llegando al extremo matar a quiénes la protegiesen, le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría y a tener que reconocer, que su querido enmascarado era un nuevo enemigo que debía derrotar.

Usagi y las demás estaban dispuestas a apoyarla y a ayudarla con aquel nuevo enemigo. Pero no podía dejar que se viesen involucradas por algo que parecía ser personal. Sus amigas habían pasado por tantas cosas, principalmente Usagi y Mamoru, que cuando se recuperase, buscaría a aquel hombre que le había hecho aquello tan rastrero y lo eliminaría.

-¿Minako?

Escuchar su nombre de su profesor, la devolvió a la realidad, poniéndola bastante nerviosa.

Kuncite, por alguna razón, había tomado la decisión de aparecer cada día en casa de Mamoru y Usagi para ayudarle en persona con sus estudios. Según él, era para agradecerle por haberle salvado y para que estuviese al día. Debido a su temeridad, su profesor había descubierto que ella era Sailor Venus, y que Usagi, Sailor Moon y Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen. Kuncite, lejos de encontrarse impresionado al saber sus verdaderas identidas, se había comportado de una forma tan normal que sorprendía. Incluso comprendía que el repetir, tenía que ver con su trabajo como Sailor, y por eso se dedicaba ayudarla.

No podía negar que no le hiciera mucha ilusión, y que su actitud hacia ella hubiese cambiado drásticamente, hasta el punto de que ahora la llamaba por el nombre de pila.

Eso le daba esperanza con la recuperación de sus recuerdos.

Pero así como estaba el lado bueno, también estaba el lado malo.

Aquel enemigo había aparecido en su instituto, destruyéndolo parcialmente, donde según Kuncite, el director sin querer que sus estudiantes perdieran sus horas de estudio, las clases se daban en el gimnasio o al aire libre.

Minako no dejaba de pensar que allá donde fuera, aquel enemigo la perseguiría y destruiría lo que hubiera a su alrededor. En otras palabras, que estando con ella, los civiles y el propio Kuncite podrían correr peligro.

Pero lo que le bajaba realmente la esperanza, es que Kuncite sabía lo que había hecho con aquel enemigo.

Todo porque pensaba fervientemente que el enmascarado era Kuncite.

-No te preocupes, Minako. Mamoru y las demás encontrarán a esa persona que te ha hecho eso –dijo Kuncite malinterpretando la cara larga de Minako.

La chica lo miró con más pena.

Él seguía explicándole la lección tan tranquilo, sin importarle que hubiese sido seducida por otro hombre, aceptándolo de buena manera.

Y a continuación, llegó otra razón que deprimía a Minako.

El móvil de su profesor sonó. Minako vio a través de la pantalla el nombre de la persona que le llamaba. Un nombre que ya tenía aprendido y que había tenido que resignarse al hecho de que Kuncite quería a aquella mujer que tenía por novia.

-Sí, lo siento –lo escuchaba hablar con ella-. Sé que es tarde, pero todavía no he terminado. En cuanto lo haga, te llamo y nos vamos a cenar.

Escuchar sus conversaciones privadas era demasiado incómodo y molesto.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle. Después de todo, ella fue la que menos fiel había sido durante toda su etapa como humana.

-Disculpa, sigamos.

-No hace falta –cortó ella inexpresiva sin mirarle-. Agradezco su intención de ayudarme, Kanagawa sensei. Pero si alguien se entera de que me da favoritismo, la reputación que tanto ansiaba tener, se verá perjudicada.

Sonaba borde.

Pero la llamada telefónica había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

No era bueno para él ni para ella, que siguieran viéndose. Para la sociedad, seguían siendo profesor y alumna. Adulto y adolescente.

Él con una novia.

Ella coqueteando con otros.

Lo mejor era que cada uno siguiese con su vida como llevaban haciendo, antes de conocerse.

Quizás más tarde o mañana se arrepentiría de haberle dicho eso, pero ahora, no pensaba en las consecuencias.

-Está bien –lo escuchó acceder.

Aquello ponía punto y final, eso pensaba Minako. Sin embargo, lo que Kuncite creía es que la joven estaría pensando en aquel enemigo y del estrés habría dicho aquellas palabras sin pensar.

Recogiendo sus cosas, observó cómo ni siquiera lo observaba.

Extraño.

Aún así, se marchó de la casa tras despedirse de Mamoru y de su mujer, quiénes lo habían invitado a que se quedara a cenar cómo agradecimiento y por Minako.

Cuando Kuncite había denegado la oferta porque había quedado con su novia para ir a cenar, no entendió porqué la pareja de Mamoru se había puesto contrariada y con intenciones de decirle algo. Pero Mamoru, se adelantó para que no dijera nada. Y sintiéndose más extraño, Kuncite abandonó el edificio.

.

 _Una fiesta por todo lo alto se celebraba en la Tierra. Personalidades importantes habían acudido, entre ellos, algunos habitantes de la Luna._

 _Para el príncipe de la Tierra era una excelente oportunidad de pasar con su amor secreto, a pesar de que la guardia real se había reforzado. Y para los Shittennou, contemplar como aquellas Sailors lucían con vestidos de gala, realzando más su belleza, invitándolos a dar el paso adelante y bailar con aquellas damas tan hermosas, donde no encontrarían otra igual en la Tierra._

 _Todo era felicidad y buen ambiente, menos para Kuncite y Venus._

 _Fuera del castillo, sin que nadie los estorbase, Kuncite trataba de entender por qué de repente Venus parecía estar molesta con él._

 _-No estoy molesta –replicó ella secamente, apoyada sobre una de las columnas sin mirarle a la cara._

 _-Entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadada?_

 _No le gustaba que ella, la persona que tanto amaba se sintiera así con él._

 _Aquella fiesta, aquella noche debía ser para disfrutarla con ella._

 _Había aparecido junto a la Reina y Princesa de la Luna y el resto de Sailors tan hermosas. Pero ella, Sailor Venus, había sido la que más había llamado la atención._

 _Con su pelo sujeto con una diadema dorada de diamantes y un vestido dama de honor largo, con la espalda desnuda, dejando a la imaginación a muchos hombres._

 _El que tendría que estar molesto era él por vestirse de esa manera tan provocativa._

 _Sabía que no tenía derecho a molestarse. Ella no era nada de él, solo un amor inconfensable. Pero, viéndola así, se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos y dejarle en claro que no quería que otro hombre la viese de esa manera._

 _Sin embargo, sus intenciones habían ido al garete, al llevarla a ese lugar y encontrarla muy enfadada y molesta con él._

 _Resoplando, sintiendo los hombros más tensos que nunca, volvió a mirar a la mujer, probablemente, la más guapa que existía en el universo, para volver a preguntarle sobre su enfado con él._

 _-No estoy enfadada –volvió a responder ella-. ¿Ya terminaste con todo lo que tenías que decirme? –mirándolo ahora con tanto rencor que Kuncite quedó sorprendido-. No vaya a ser que las chicas piensen que tienes favoritismos conmigo, y acaben pensando lo que no es, perjudicando tu queridísima reputación cómo líder de los Shittennou._

 _Dichas esas palabras, Venus se giró para marcharse, pero su codo fue apresado por el de Kuncite y con la fuerza del hombre, se vio entre la columna y aquel hombre que la miraba fijamente._

 _-Ahora lo entiendo. Estás celosa, ¿verdad, Venus? –preguntó Kuncite acariciando dulcemente cada una de sus palabras._

.

Kuncite abrió los ojos saliendo de aquel sueño, o más bien, otro de aquellos cuentos de hadas, cómo los llamaba él y que había comenzado a tener desde que se había enterado de que su alumna Minako era Sailor Venus.

Sentándose sobre la cama, Kuncite se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sin comprender por qué soñaba con su alumna, y porque en sus sueños, él parecía como uno de esos caballeros de libros fantásticos para jóvenes. Y mucho menos, porque en todos sus sueños la protagonista era aquella chica con la que se llevaba casi diez años de diferencia.

Su novia se dio la media vuelta, pero todavía seguía durmiendo. La sábana poco ocultaba su figura, desvelando a la luz de la luna sus pechos al aire, su larga cabellera desordenada y lo que hace poco habían hecho.

La imagen tan sugestiva que le ofrecía su novia, lo invitaría a una segunda ronda, pero no tenía ganas. Hasta tenía que reconocer que no había disfrutado para nada con el sexo. Ella le había puesto ganas, demasiadas, que se había enfocado en su propio placer. Pero él, no había compartido el mismo éxtasis. Se había quedado algo frío.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

Y aún por encima, soñar con su alumna, teniendo una escena casi similar a la que había tenido por la tarde con ella.

-¡Hum! –sonriendo-. Vaya tontería. Ella es solo una chiquilla. Es absurdo que tenga interés por una niña.

Con esa creencia, volvió a acostarse.

Mañana era otro día de dura jornada laboral, y aún por encima tenía que encargarse de los nuevos alumnos de intercambio que llegarían mañana.

Vaya trabajito que le daban en su primer trabajo como docente. Ni que le dejasen todo para el novato.

.

Tratando de controlar el sueño, Kuncite se sobó las sienes.

Tras haber despertado de aquel sueño con su alumna, había sufrido la continuación de aquel cuento de hadas que no tenía nada en comparación a los típicos libros fantásticos para adolescentes.

Más bien para era una historia fantástica propia para adultos.

Si sus superiores se enteraran de que había tenido sueños fogosos con una de sus alumnas, el título de docente se lo quitarían y después lo mandarían derechito a la cárcel por pervertido.

Quizás fuera porque se había quedado con las ganas de buen sexo que su novia no pudo darle, que inconscientemente lo había llevado a los sueños.

-¿Es usted, Kanagawa sensei? –le había preguntado un muchacho a su lado.

Kuncite despertó de sus ensoñaciones y se giró, encontrándose a los dos alumnos de intercambio. Ambos portaban sus respectivos uniformes de sus anteriores institutos. No venían del mismo instituto, así que le parecía mucha casualidad que ambos decidieran el intercambio.

Ambos eran bastantes atractivos, por lo que no tenía duda de que sus alumnas estarían demasiado encantadas, así que ya se imaginaba una clase donde no le harían ningún caso.

Aunque, había uno de ellos que le llamaba muchísimo la atención. Se parecía un poco a él, incluso, tenía el pelo media melena como él, aunque el muchacho lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja.

-¿Kanagawa sensei? –le llamó el otro muchacho curioso.

-Perdón. Esto… -girándose para revisar en sus documentos los nombres de los muchachos- Orita Jadeite y…

.

-¡Minako! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –había preguntado Artemis entrando al cuarto donde su amiga debía estar descansando.

Pero no.

Su compañera era tan cabezota que se había levantado de cama y cambiándose el pijama prestado por su propia ropa.

-Ya me encuentro mejor. Así que es hora de que regrese a casa –comentó la chica.

La verdad es que aún se sentía ligeramente mareada, pero estar en cama y amargarse del punto y final que ella había puesto con su profesor, la ponía peor. Además, tenía que buscar a aquel nuevo enemigo y derrotarle, antes de que gente inocente se viera afectada por su culpa.

-¡Minako! –le reprendió el gato una vez más.

Usagi quién venía con un plato de arroz caldoso, también se sorprendió de ver a su amiga levantada y poniéndose la ropa de calle.

-¡Mina chan! ¡Debes seguir en cama!

-Ya estoy bien, Usagi chan. De verdad –para convencerla, le dio una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Eso es mentira! –dejando en la mesa la bandeja con comida- ¡Mamo chan me ha dicho que aún no ha podido regenerarte toda la energía vital que has perdido!

-Usagi chan –colocando sus manos en sus hombros-, de verdad, estoy bien. Necesito marcharme de esta casa. Agradezco a Mamoru y a ti por haberme cuidado, pero de verdad, tengo que irme.

Pasando por su lado, Usagi la miró con pena e intuyendo a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Es por Kuncite kun, ¿verdad?

Minako se detuvo en seco.

-¿Algo pasó ayer entre vosotros? ¿Verdad? –insistió Usagi en conocer los detalles para ayudarla.

Quizás fuera cabeza hueca para muchas cosas, pero en lo que respeta el amor, era muy perspicaz.

Minako apretó los puños, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que habían nacido en sus ojos resbalaran por sus mejillas. El dolor la llenó de determinación y valor, y a echar por aire aquellas rebeldes lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Solo le dije adiós –confesó con una sonrisa animada.

Tanto Usagi como Artemis se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que Minako les había revelado. Tan shoqueados estaban, que no siguieron los pasos de la chica, dejando que se marchara de la casa.

Caminando por la calle, Minako sentía cómo aquel leve mareo empezaba a intensificarse.

Tenía que aguantar, por lo menos hasta que llegase a su casa. Ya en su casa, sin los recuerdos de haber estado en la misma habitación que Kuncite, descansaría, dormiría y recuperaría su energía vital para derrotar al enemigo.

Tenía que aguantar.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

Se decía a sí misma, cómo ánimo.

Cuando uno la insultó por haber tropezado accidentalmente con él, Minako se percató de que se balanceaba y no podía controlar el equilibrio de su cuerpo.

Quizás lo mejor era sentarse un poco, hasta que se sintiera mejor de verdad.

Divisando un banco a pocos metros, Minako caminó hacia él, pero no llegó a tiempo a sentarse. Sus pies ya no pudieron aguantar el peso de su cuerpo pasando lo inevitable.

¡Qué tonta!

Usagi la iba a regañar.

Y después tendría que soportar el sermón que le darían Ami y Rei por imprudente.

.

 _-Oye, esto… Lo que pasó anoche… -murmuraba Venus toda avergonzada como una niña pequeña._

 _-¿No te gustó?_

 _-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! …Quiero decir… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí que me gustó! –comentaba nerviosa, donde su cabeza no pensaba con claridad._

 _Kuncite sonrió y le apartó un mechón caído tras la oreja._

 _Tras aquella noche donde sus sentimientos habían quedado expuestos y consumidos, ahora se enfrentaban a la mañana con sus ropas tradicionales cómo caballero de la Tierra y guerrera de la Luna._

 _Venus no había podido dormir lo poco de noche que había tenido. El calor que había sentido al estar con otro hombre, era algo que aún sentía y que seguía ardiéndole._

 _Se había comido tanto la cabeza, que en esta ocasión, había sido ella la que se había escabullido hacia la Tierra para hablar con Kuncite._

 _-Es que… -el gesto tierno de Kuncite, la puso en más de un apuro-. Me preguntaba, sobre, qué vamos hacer._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el hombre sin entender muy bien._

 _-Ya nuestros respectivos príncipes tienen que verse a escondidas, porque su relación no estaría bien vista. Así que, la nuestra tampoco –deprimiéndose- y no podemos ocasionarles más problemas._

 _Kuncite sonrió con ternura. Cogiendo el rostro de su amada, lo acercó hacia él y le depositó un suave beso en la frente. Luego juntó su frente con la suya._

 _-No deberías preocuparte por ello, Venus. Pues mis otros amigos Shittennou y tus compañeras Sailors también ocasionarán problemas._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Un nuevo beso, esta vez en sus mejillas, donde Venus se sentía hechizada con cada beso y con ganas de que sus labios volviesen a acariciar los suyos. Sentía la primitiva necesidad de sentirlo, pero también sentía la curiosidad en saber de qué hablaba su amado._

 _-No sé que debió de haber pasado durante el baile en nuestra ausencia, que mis amigos comenzaron una relación con las guerreras de la Luna. Como tú y yo –otro beso, pero este en la punta de la nariz._

 _-¡¿CÓMO?! –agrandando los ojos sin poder creérselo y molesta de que sus amigas no le contaran algo tan importante. Podría entenderlo de Mercury y hasta de Mars, pero de Jupiter._

 _Kuncite sonrió divertido ante esa expresión y le dio otro beso en el otro lado de la mejilla._

 _-Por eso, el problema podemos compartirlo entre todos y no perjudicar a nuestros príncipes. Quizás incluso les beneficie a que con nuestras relaciones, ayuden a que la gente acepte la de ellos también. Tranquila. No te preocupes por nada._

 _Sus palabras eran cómo un bálsamo que la hacían sentir tranquila y hechizada por aquel hombre que tanto amaba._

 _-El poder del amor lo hará –dijo Venus con un guiño, colgándose de su cuello sin aguantar más la droga que sus labios ejercían sobre ella._

.

-El poder del amor lo hará… -repetía Minako volviendo en sí. Abriendo los ojos, sintió que estaba acostada en una mullida cama y frente a ella, estaba Kuncite sentado y velando su sueño.

Despertando abruptamente, con las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Minako se sentó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor con tanta rapidez, que provocó que volviera a marearse. Pero antes de caer de sopetón sobre la cama, fue sostenido por Kuncite evitando así la caída brusca.

-¡Por dios! ¡Con esta ya van dos veces! –murmuró el hombre dejándola caer su cabeza sobre la almohada con suavidad.

¿Dos veces?

Se preguntaba Minako toda roja por el contacto tan directo. Entre eso y el sueño, volvía a sentir los mismos calores por todo su cuerpo, cómo le había pasado en esa vez en su vida pasada.

-¿A qué… qué te refieres? ¿Y…? ¿Y qué haces… aquí? –preguntaba entre tartamudeos.

-Venía a ayudarte con el estudio como siempre. Hasta que te he visto tambaleante por la calle.

Minako subió la sabana hasta la altura de los ojos.

¿Eso significaba que la había traído de regreso a la casa de Usagi y Mamoru?

¿Acaso habría llegado a tiempo, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo?

Quería preguntárselo, pero le daba mucha vergüenza.

Además…

¿Qué no se suponía que le había dicho que no viniera más?

-Pero… Yo… Ayer… Dije…

-Tranquila –y Minako no se esperó que él le tocara la cabeza con tanta ternura para después sentir esa mano descendiendo por su mejilla caliente, apartando la sábana que cubría parte de su rostro-, no te preocupes por nada.

Su susurro casi idéntico al que había tenido en su sueño le resultó igual de hechizante, donde ahora ya no eran profesor ni alumna. Sino Kuncite, el caballero al servicio del príncipe Endymion y Sailor Venus.

La temperatura de su cuerpo subió más.

Con sus ojos azules puesto en los labios masculinos, sentía que la distancia entre ellos se iba acercando.

¿Era él quién se acercaba a ella? ¿O era ella acercándose a él?

Cuando esos labios se estrellaron contra los suyos, no pensó en quién había acortado las distancias.

Se abandonó a la sensación y se dejó llevar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

De aquella caída tonta que comenté en la anterior actualización he pasado por muchas cosas, hasta llegar al punto en que tuvieron que operarme. Lo que ocasiona una caída tonta. A raíz de eso, llevo un mes sin poder apoyar para nada el pie y lo tengo vendado. Nada de escayola esta vez. Aún así, es molesto estar a la pata coja porque tienes que depender de los demás para muchas cosas, y aparte, no puedo salir de casa. Así que salvo dos días para ir al médico, llevo encerrada en casa un mes.

He visto anime, aproveché para escribir, pero cuando estás encerrada, repercute mucho el estado anímico donde me he deprimido en varias ocasiones, donde ni los animes, ni la lectura, ni escribir ayudaban.

Aún así, he hecho mi esfuerzo para tener el capítulo en esta fecha ya que cumplo trece años y quería hacer algo especial. Debido a mi estado depresivo tuve que cancelar varios proyectos que había anunciado, pero afortunadamente, para este fandom, éste no se vio afectado, así que como puse en mi página de FACE (el enlace lo encontraréis en mi profile), habrá doble actualización de este fic. La primera esta y la segunda, el próximo sábado.

Y bueno, el fic ya empieza a avanzar un poco más, llegando a un punto donde POR FIN PASA ALGO ENTRE ELLOS. Solo falta que Kuncite recuerde y solucionado, ¿no? Jajaja. Aún falta sobre el otro personaje. Y además, que ahora Jadeite ha aparecido en el mismo instituto que está Kuncite.

Pues espero que os haya gustado y gracias por vuestros ánimos, y siento no contentar a algunas personas en que Minako ignore a Kuncite jejeje. Así que, nos vemos sábado.

Vuelvo a firmar mis fics con 'Atori' como hice siempre.

'Atori'


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

La nostalgia que Minako sentía era algo imposible de explicar.

Era cómo si después de tanto tiempo, sus labios hubiesen encontrado a aquellos que tanto había anhelado por años.

No era un beso cómo los que había tenido durante sus dieciocho años como humana, sino uno muy distinto.

Apasionado.

Melancólico.

Y lleno de amor.

No solo por su parte, sino por la de él también.

El choque de labios que habían tenido, se había intensificado cuando Kuncite lo había profundizado.

Su cuerpo caliente siguió aumentando de temperatura y a no necesitar que la sábana la cubriera, sino aquel cuerpo que se había echado sobre el suyo acariciándolo dulcemente.

La razón no existía en esos momentos, solo hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aire. Minako lo veía colorada y con la respiración agitada. Por unos segundos, Kuncite se parecía al Kuncite de sus vidas pasadas, donde le había entregado su cuerpo y su corazón. Pero cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos con pesadez y separarse de ella, la frialdad cómo Kanagawa Kuncite lo rodeó, poniendo la barrera entre profesor y alumna.

-Avisaré a Mamoru y a su mujer de que ya estás mejor –comentó él, sin hacer mención a lo que había pasado y mirando hacia otro lado-. Te dejaré descansar y mañana ya vendré con lo que dimos en clase.

Y con la misma naturalidad con que la que se iba los días anteriores, Kuncite abandonó la habitación.

Minako lo miraba incrédula y reaccionando ante lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Llevándose una mano a los labios, aún podía sentir su calor de los suyos.

¡SE HABÍAN BESADO!

¡Y ÉL NO SE HABÍA OPUESTO!

¡ÉL LO HABÍA CONTINUADO!

Kuncite… Su Kuncite lo había visto y sentido por unos segundos.

Abriendo los ojos, comenzó a temblar y a ver la habitación borrosa.

Cayéndole lágrimas de emoción, Minako gritó para sí misma.

¡Aún había esperanza!

-¡Mina chan! –la puerta fue abierta bruscamente apareciendo Usagi contenta y feliz con un Artemis que había saltado del suelo a la cama apurado y aliviado, para ver mejor a su amiga. Usagi fue más espontánea y se echó a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo de oso- ¡Cuánto me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada malo!

-No vuelvas a cometer locuras, Minako –dijo el gato, pero al fijarse en su amiga, no pudo evitar preguntar preocupado y alterado-. Mina, ¿qué ha pasado?

La pregunta del gato hizo que Usagi mirara a su amiga, encontrándola llorando, roja como un tomate, sus labios hinchados y sus ropas un poco desarregladas.

Usagi llamó entre tartamudeos a su amiga. No quería pensar lo que no era, pero las evidencias de que algo forzado había ocurrido entre Kuncite y Minako eran altas. Artemis pensaba lo mismo, tenso y enfadado, soltó maldiciones hacia Kuncite y regresando al suelo, quiso correr hasta dónde estaba aquel hombre que había abusado de su amiga. Por muy gato que fuera, aquel hombre no se libraría de un buen zarpazo.

Minako lo detuvo llamándolo por su nombre, y antes de que el gato pudiera protestar, se sorprendió al ver cómo una hermosa sonrisa adorable se asomaba en el rostro de Minako, y cómo lentamente se colocaba la ropa desarreglada.

Usagi tomaba aquella expresión como la de alguien que estaba completamente enamorada, y que había pasado por una agradable experiencia. Sintiéndose más tranquila, Usagi volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y efusividad.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de que todo esté yendo bien!

Minako sonrió como ella, sintiéndose agradecida de que no tuviese la necesidad de dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. A veces Usagi era muy considerada.

-¿Puedo pasar o todavía estáis en vuestro emotivo momento de amistad? –preguntó Mamoru sonriente desde la puerta con Chibiusa en brazos.

-¡Ah! ¡Mamo chan! –expresó Usagi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La pequeña estiró sus bracitos pidiendo entre balbuceos a su madre que la cargara, a lo que Usagi no pudo resistirse y la cogió en brazos, acunándola cariñosamente.

-Aprovecharé entonces para seguir con la recuperación de tu energía vital –comentó Mamoru hacia Minako.

Minako asintió sintiéndose más animada y con ganas de recuperarse por completo para ver a Kuncite. Tenía el privilegio de estar asolas con él durante unas horas en aquella habitación, aprovechando que la ayudaba con los estudios. Pero ahora, quería pasar más tiempo con él.

Cuando Mamoru le cogió la mano para seguir transmitiéndole energía, observó cómo arrugaba el cejo confuso.

-¿Sucede algo, Mamo chan? –preguntó Usagi advirtiendo también aquella curiosa expresión.

-Es extraño. La energía vital de Minako ha sido restaurada. No del todo, pero sí en gran parte.

Minako le observó con sorpresa y al instante, la escena del beso mantenida con Kuncite, le hizo pensar que quizás su energía había sido recuperada gracias a él.

Usagi pensó lo mismo, y se puso roja de vergüenza como si la hubieran pillado in fraganti. Mamoru al ver ese gesto, no lo entendió hasta que vio la cara avergonzada de la otra rubia y suponer quién había sido el culpable de que Minako ya se sintiera casi recuperada.

-Entiendo –dijo con una sonrisa levantándose. Sin necesidad de que le explicaran cómo había ocurrido, se acercó a su mujer-. Ya que estás mejor, puedes volver a casa o quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Aunque, eso sí, mañana tendrás que ir al instituto.

Minako lo miró con curiosidad de porqué le permitían quedarse en su casa, por lo que Mamoru agregó.

-Si te quedas aquí, es probable que tengas la oportunidad de ver a Kuncite fuera de clase –guiñándole el ojo divertido.

.

¿Por qué la había besado?

Esa era la pregunta que Kuncite no paraba de hacerse.

¿Tan necesitado había quedado, que había llegado a sucumbir a los encantos de aquella jovencita?

Eso sí, tenía que reconocer que cuando la había visto a punto de caer inconsciente, había sufrido un miedo estremecedor y a pensar lo peor.

Mamoru le había contado hace unos días que su estado se debía a que había perdido la energía vital, y que él, gracias a sus poderes místicos, la ayudaba a recomponer aquella energía necesaria. Sin embargo, cómo había estado al borde de la muerte, se necesitaba de tiempo y paciencia. Por eso, había creído que ella, por las circunstancias misteriosas que la rodeaba, que la había perdido por completo. Se había puesto tan alterado, que allí, en medio de la calle, a la vista de todo el mundo, había tratado de ayudarla.

Era una persona normal y corriente, pero sabía de primeros auxilios, y lo primero que había hecho había sido el boca a boca. No llegó a aplicarle el masaje cardiaco, ya que escuchó cómo ella volvía a respirar y a balbucear cosas intangibles.

-Lo que pasó anoche… Me gustó…

Parándose de improvisto, Kuncite se tuvo que sentar para calmarse.

Desde luego, aquellas palabras podrían ir de la mano con lo que él había soñado.

¿Acaso tenían sueños en los que estaban sincronizados?

Había aislado aquel asunto cuando la había cargado para llevarla a casa de Mamoru y así que estuviera en un lugar más cómodo y seguro.

El gato blanco al verle, lo había observado con tanto rencor, cómo si él fuese el culpable del estado de su alumna. La verdad, empezaba a pensar que aquellos gatos que vivían con Mamoru tenían algo de especial y mágico y la habilidad de entender el lenguaje humano.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Kuncite se sorprendió de lo rápido en que se había adaptado a los poderes sobrenaturales que tenía aquella gente.

Daba la impresión de que él también estaba mezclado con ellos y que lo aceptaban como uno más.

Y eso que solo era el tutor nuevo y recién llegado de una rubita que había creído que era una superficial que solo se preocupaba de sí misma.

Se rió de sí mismo, por lo muy engañado que estaba.

Ella no era superficial.

Tenía que reconocer que era hermosa, fuerte y…

Cerrando los ojos, recordó la expresión que ella había puesto: tan tierna, tan inocente, tan hechizante del que no podía resistirse.

Ella no lo había buscado, pero lo deseaba, había sido él el que se había abalanzado sobre ella.

Solo era probarla. Solo un momento. Unos segundos de debilidad.

Pero probar el fruto prohibido, hizo que quisiera saborearlo… Saborearlo de más.

Ella no había protestado. Lo aceptaba y eso lo animaba a seguir aprovechándose de ella.

-¡Mierda! –colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos y apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Aquella niña le había provocado un mar de sensaciones que no sentía con su novia, y se sentía en la necesidad de querer más. Era cómo si alguien en su interior, estuviera gritándole de que con ella encontraría el placer y el amor.

Pero era una niña.

Su alumna.

Y él tenía novia.

.

Al día siguiente, los docentes veteranos habían vuelto a encasquetarle a Kuncite el ser encargado de la entrada del instituto para vigilar que todos llegaban sin problemas, y que no había ningún pervertido acechando a sus alumnas.

Apoyándose contra la entrada, Kuncite cerró los ojos por un momento.

Ya era la segunda noche en la que no había podido dormir casi nada.

Tras haber estado un buen rato en el parque, comiéndose la cabeza, había llegado a casa con algo de frío. Su novia había salido a recibirlo feliz de que por un día llegase temprano. Pero él no había sentido nada. Incluso en varias ocasiones, había visto la figura de su alumna en su novia. Eso lo había alterado tanto, que había necesitado una ducha para despejarse.

No había servido para nada.

Y que su novia se le insinuara para que tuvieran sexo, solo había empeorado las cosas. Lo había disfrutado, eso sí, pero solo porque había visto a la rubia en ella.

Se llevó una mano a la cara.

Menudo profesor que estaba hecho.

¿Cómo era posible que vigilase a sus alumnas de pervertidos, cuando él era el mayor pervertido?

Aquella rubita se le había metido demasiado en la cabeza, que ahora ya estaba obsesionado con ella.

Seguía soñando con ella, metiéndola en esos extraños cuentos de hada, donde ella no era Minako sino su verdadera identidad, Sailor Venus. Y él alguien importante para un príncipe de la Tierra.

De verdad que se estaba obsesionando con ella, y aún por encima, disfrutaba con lo que soñaba y sentía.

-Buenos días, Kanagawa sensei.

Kuncite apartó la mano que tenía sobre el rostro y se enfocó en la recién llegada, y producto de su locura.

Viéndola de regreso a clase y con mejor cara, que cuando la había visto a punto de desmayarse, lo hizo olvidar de todo, y a enfocarse enteramente en ella.

-Buenos días –omitiendo su nombre. Ahora estaban en el recinto escolar y no podía llamarla por su nombre de pila, y tampoco le gustaría llamarla por el apellido.

La chica le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, pero aquellas mejillas pintadas de rojo, le indicaban a Kuncite, que ella no podía olvidar el beso que se habían dado el día anterior.

Tragando saliva, lo vivido el día anterior se había colado en su cabeza de forma tan intensa, que sentía la tremenda necesidad de darle otro.

Colocando sus manos sobre los bolsillos de su bata escolar, apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de contenerse y no estamparle los labios ahí mismo, delante de todos.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu último examen.

Minako pestañeó varias veces sin entender a qué venía aquel comentario. Pero cuando lo vio asomar una ligera sonrisa…

¿Era su imaginación o…?

Emocionada y con las mejillas del color de la pasión, exclamó alegremente.

-¡Claro! –contestó con el corazón alborotado de la emoción.

.

Cuando Minako deslizó la puerta que daba a su clase, se sorprendió al ver cómo sus compañeras de clase no se habían girado a verla y a despotricar contra ella.

El haber faltado durante varios días, tenía que haber sido un incentivo para murmurar cosas cómo:

-Faltó porque tenía que hacerse la pedicura.

-Se le cayó una uña y tuvo que ser hospitalizada.

-Tenía vez en la peluquería.

Y sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, todos pasaban de ella y estaban enfocados en alguien sentado a dos mesas al lado suya.

Haciendo memoria, no recordaba que hubiese alguien ahí sentado, por lo que tendría que ser un nuevo alumno. A medida que avanzaba, observaba cómo sus compañeras estaban demasiado emocionadas, mientras que los chicos, invitándolo a sus respectivos clubes deportivos.

Era increíble cómo en poco tiempo aquel chico se había convertido en alguien tan popular. No podía juzgar por su cuenta, ya que apenas era visible.

Pero a ella le dio igual. En el fondo, lo agradecía, porque así no tendría que escuchar aquellos pesados cuchicheos.

Sentándose en su asiento, colocó los libros para la primera clase y dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, se enfocó en la ventana, teniendo buena vista de la entrada, y cómo Kuncite miraba su reloj de pulsera.

Faltaban minutos para terminar con aquel cargo y empezar así la primera clase.

No podía esperar a que ya se terminara y así saber si lo que se imaginaba era cierto.

Imaginando y soñando, no se percató de que el tiempo fue pasando y la puerta corrediza se abrió dando paso a Kuncite. Minako se acomodó en el asiento, y el resto de compañeros regresaron a sus lugares.

El cruce de miradas que tuvieron fue algo descarado, para que tuvieran que recordar dónde estaban para no caer en la tentación.

-Esto –abriendo la carpeta donde tenía la lista de los alumnos- los tutores de Aijin Saito han llamado para avisar que faltaría hoy –una sonora decepción se escuchó, y Minako quedó un poco confusa. Aquel nombre no le sonaba de nada, así que se imaginó que debía ser otro alumno nuevo.

Comenzó pasando lista por todos los alumnos, y entonces, un nombre le llamó la atención.

-Orita Jadeite.

Minako se quedó mirando a su maestro confusa, y cuando escuchó la afirmativa del alumno, que estaba dos mesas al lado de ella, Minako tuvo la primera visión del nuevo, reconociéndolo al instante.

.

Cómo cada mañana, desde que se había enterado que la piedra kuncita había desaparecido, Mamoru le echó un vistazo a la caja donde tenía guardadas el resto de gemas especiales y que habían guardado los espíritus de los Shittennou.

Y frunció el cejo.

Primero desaparecía la piedra kuncita, luego la piedra jade y ahora la nephrite. Solo quedaba la zoisite.

Al conocer al profesor de Minako, pudo descubrir que el alma de Kuncite se había reencarnado en un ser humano. Por lo tanto, el alma de sus amigos Jadeite y Nephrite también.

La pregunta es, ¿por qué y cómo había sucedido?

¿Acaso Jadeite y Nephrite también estarían en alguna parte de la Tierra sin recordar nada?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está la actualización del fic.

Como veis, poco a poco están apareciendo el resto de generales, pero obviamente, el fic seguirá siendo enteramente en relación a Kuncite y Minako. No sé porqué, pero de entre las parejas entre los shittennou y las sailos, me gusta más la de Kuncite y Minako.

Ahora la relación entre Kuncite y Minako va yendo, más o menos.

Me gustaría decir algo sobre el desconocido, pero mejor no. Jejeje.

Pues, dado que he actualizado en la misma semana, contestaré a los reviews. Como todos fueron registrados, lo haré desde la propia página.

Un saludo a todos y deseando que os haya gustado.

'Atori'


End file.
